Aurora
by AimeexLauren
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe if I wished long and hard this nightmare would end."
1. Preface

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _So guys here is a new story I have just started to work on. From your comments about my previous stories I have noticed that my spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are whats stopping you enjoying the stories - this is purely down to the fact that I gave up on editing. I'm far too lazy, I am relooking over each piece and trying to convince my friend to read them first. This caused stupid spelling errors, I also noticed that I rushed everything. So here, is my newest idea that came to me during a drive with my family. Please read and review. Enjoy (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_Bella_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Preface**

_I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe if I wished long and hard this nightmare would end. My hands stayed firmly by my side as I felt his dirty hand trail up my arm._

_Where his hand had roamed I was left with a hot mark, like I had been burnt but hadn't felt the pain._

_I sucked in another deep breath ready to scream._

_As scared as I was, I was glad to be alone - no Jacob._

_Just me._

_Plain Bella Swan._

_"Don't act like this honey. You are really pretty actually." he slurred out. His grubby fingers patted my hair._

_My eyes flung open and I stared into the monster that was hungry for my death. No scream had built up in my throat._

_I thought back desperatly to the times that Renee had insisted I take self-defence classes. It seamed pathetic at the time but now I realised how much I needed it._

_"Get your hands off me." I whispered. It was supposed to come out aggressively but there was no power and no volume._

_His sick little gang came closer around us two._

_'Palm of hand and thrust upwards' I reminded myself- this would hopefully push his big nose into his brain and If not at least break it._

_'Knee to groin, Punch low, Kick....' many other moves raced through my brain. All of my thoughts were jumbled and I could just make out that this would be no use unless I had a chance of winning. The scream that had built up in my throat dissappeared and was replaced by a large lump._

_I swallowed hard as I took in their numbers._

_I stared around there were six._

_Six dirty, disguting, revolting men._

_And then there was me._

_Six on One was never fair._

_I contemplated running and then remembered how clumsy I was. I was going to fall over and most probably hurt myself._

_I sucked in another deep breath to try and build up another scream. I tasted the alcohol on his breath. I opened my mouth to let the scream out but once again I was betrayed._

_Nothing._

_He smiled an evil smile at me and cocked his head to the side._

_"Was that supposed to scare me? I'm going to enjoy this..." he cackled. In the alley behind us I heard a high voice scream._

_"Enough!" _

_I swung around to stare into the alley, I saw nothing, everything went black..._

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:**_Please let me know what you think. Is It worth continuing? Thanks_

_Aimee x_


	2. Knight In Shining Armour

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

******************************************************************************************************************A/N:** _Sorry that I never explained myself before. I realise that it could have been confusing but that was only a preface and not a chapter. It seams like you want me to continue so enjoy this chapter then (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One - Knight In Shining Armour**

**Aurora's POV**

I sat on the roof ledge and peaked over at the little city below me, I could hear the cars revving impatiently, the televisions from the apartment blocks blaring and the chatter that came from the unaware humans below. Enough to give me a vampire headache.

They were lucky.

Usually whenever I was annoyed I hunted.

That happened alot.

I had eaten just outside of Seattle so I wasn't thirsty but the idea of torturing someone brought a smile to my shaped black cloak spread out around me and my blonde curls blew in the gentle night breeze.

I took in a deep breath.

The air was dirty, tasted of sulphur slightly and smoke. I sighed. I missed the clean air of the 1800's before the industrial revolution kicked in properly, now the air was polluted by the factory fumes and fossil fuels that were burnt.

The sun was starting to set. The beautiful flames of orange and red and yellow signifed the ending of another day and the start of another night.

My favourite time of day.

My phone in my pocket vibrated.

I checked the called ID and another smiled another coy smile.

Aro.

"Good evening Master." I said seductively into the receiver.

_"I take it the newborn problem was eliminated then Aurora?"_

"Of course Aro, did you think was incapable?" I hissed annoyed that he even had to ask that. I heard him laugh.

Had I ever shown weakness? No.

_"Calm down dearest Aurora, I never doubted you for a moment."_

Aro chuckled again and I bit back the sarcastic comments that threatened to escape my mouth.

"I'm in Port Angeles at the moment, I'll be back in Volterra tomorrow." I said sharply. "Are you missing me?"

_"Hurry back I am indeed missing your presence. Our beautiful blonde angelus"_

I was far from an angel, sure I looked like one with my large eyes, heart shaped face and tumbling blonde curls but everyone I met compared me to the opposite.

The Devil.

"I bet you are missing me, no one to keep your bed warm or is Sulphicia living up to your high demands?" I teased laughing lightly. It was no secret that I was Aro's _domina _or mistress but he still held the respect for his precious Sulphicia- I was just his bit on the side. I had accepted it.

_"Goodbye Aurora, be safe."_

"Yes Goodbye Aro." I snapped the cell phone shut with such force that I left a small dent on the model.

"Shit." I muttered to myself, you could clearly see my finger prints on it now, that what the third one this month. It was getting tiring.

I watched the sunset as it descended over the rooftops and thought back to a time when I had done this before during my human life, one of the few memories I still possessed. Even with my enhanced mind control I couldn't seam to envoke memories that belonged in my human life. Only my strongest and fiercest memories remained now, like with every other damn vampire.

_**17th April 1861**_

_I smiled widely as I heard him approach. This was our spot, the top of the blacksmith's shop, we met here every night at sundown since I was thirteen._

_I felt the warm evening breeze travel through my curls and turned around to face his green eyes._

_"Happy 16th Birthday Aurora." he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat when my blue eyes settled on his beautiful face._

_"I thought you'd never show Jasper." I laughed getting to my feet, he came forward and kissed me gently._

_"I'm sorry Ma'm." he laughed softly and I instantly lost myself in his green eyes. _

_"I suppose I could forgive you." I said kissing him again. "Where have you been?"_

_"Just...out. I had to talk to some people." he laughed lightly. He was hiding something._

_"Aurora may I have this dance." he smirked stepping back and bowing. I laughed gently and curtsied and held the side of my dress as his arm snaked around my waist. He hummed a gently rhythm and we danced on the rooftops laughing and joking. If this was him trying to distract me I didn't care._

_I loved him._

_For three years I'd loved him. _

_This was the best time of day, when it was just me and him._

_We continued to float over the rooftops._

_Suddenly Jasper stopped and took a step back, I stared at him with confusion. He bent down onto one knee and held out a small ring. my hands flew up to my mouth in shock._

_"Aurora Madison Knight, I Jasper Whitlock ask for your hand in marriage." he said with a lazy smile. I threw my arms around him. I smiled widly._

_"This is the greatest birthday present ever! Of course it's a yes" I said kissing him._

_Many of my friends were married and I was going to be too._

_To the man of my dreams._

_"I have other good news." he said raising his eyebrows enticingly._

_"And what may that be sir?" I said looking at the ring that was now placed on my finger._

_"I am no longer a sir, I could be a _**Major**_." he said excitedly. "Isn't that swell?"_

_My heart dropped. I noticed that the civil war had been drafting in soldiers but Jasper was young, a year older than I- only __**seventeen**__. I kept my eyes focused on the ring, Jasper noticed a change in my emotions._

_"Don't worry Aurora I have already asked your father's permission." he said pulling me into a hug. He thought it was down to the engagement._

_"It's not that." I said starting to sob, he held me closer and kissed my hair._

_"What is it then?" he asked, his voice was pained._

_"What if I lose you..?" It came out barely a whisper and somehow his grip intensified even more. "Soldiers die Jaz. I can't lose you."_

_"Rory I will never leave you." he soothed using my old nickname to try and calm me, somehow my fears washed away. Such a charmer. He leaned back and wiped away the tears giving me a smile. I smiled back._

_"I promised your Father i'd walk you home." he smirked linking my arm. He was right it was dark now. Mother would be ecstatic so would my sister Daisy. I wish Maria was still here with us, when I was young she went into the forests and never came back. Jaz had never met her._

_"Let's go tell everyone our good news." I smiled back. Jaz was right. He would never leave me._

I snapped myself out of the memory, he **did** leave me. He broke his promise.

He _**died.**_

They never even found his body.

The Civl War destroyed my family and all order in our village. With peace and order lost it led to crime and to me turning into this...

I shook off the thoughts about my lost love and past terrors, I was over that now. I looked around, the city was now plunged into darkness.

The sun had finally set.

The stars high in the sky sparkled gently producing a light glow over my pale skin, it sparkled slightly.

I gently lept from roof top to roof top finally settling on one by a music store, the city noises gradually became quiter as the humans settled down for the night.

I missed sleeping, dreaming of a world entirely made up by me, but now I had more time for other activities.

Another smile was now plastered on my face as I thought back to many encounters with members of the guard and Aro.

I jumped down into the alleyway ready to run away back to the castle stone walls of Volterra when I caught onto their thoughts.

_Such a pretty little thing, I bet she's got a nice body underneath._

_Lonnie was right isn't she just a picture?_

_It'll be good to finally get a bit of action._

_I prefer blondes but a bit of brunette will do tonight._

I growled low.

Even though I was hell bent of torturing humans, it was mostly men I went for.

After all it was _their_ fault that I almost died.

I refused to evoke the most powerful memory I kept hidden away in my mind, the one of the moments leading up to my transformation.

My blood red eyes turned darker as I stalked towards where the thoughts came from.

I longed to rip their heads from their bodies.

I could interact with humans well, they fascinated me with their lost logic and such faith in science, vampires were just a myth to them.

Blissful ignorence. I laughed lightly.

I crouched low in the dark alley and watched the scene unfold before my eyes. I racked through their boring brains ready to pick out exactly what they wanted even though I had a good idea what.

.

Whatever was nessacary. The girl looked so frightened standing there although she made no attempt to run.

Was she insane?

_'Knee to groin, Punch low, Kick....' she thought._ I smirked to myself, did she really think that a little girl like that could take on all of them animals? She seamed to realise this and I noticed that she was building up a big scream. It was time to put an end to this.

"Enough!" I sang as I came into view. The girl fainted.

Typical.

What was with human girls these days? Needing a knight in shing armour? Sure I was a "Knight" but I didn't wear the heavy duty metal, it was just not in fashion. Lonnie turned his grubby smile in my direction.

"Hello gorgeous. What are you doing out at this time of night..._alone_?" he slurred. Drunk.

_I'd take her over the shabby brunette anyday, look at those knockers_

"Leave her alone." I growled. I felt the venom burning in my mouth. It was weird playing a reversal of my usual role, I was so used to being the killer and not the saviour.

"Touchy are we? Kyle grab her." Lonnie said gesturing to a large dark man. I looked him up and down.

"Put your sausage fingers on me and I will tear you limb from limb." I hissed as he stepped towards me. Lonnie let out a laugh.

The moon light came over the warehouses as we spoke and the light shone on my face, my red eyes penatrating his.

I turned my body around and focused Jane's death stare onto him. My power could be incredibly useful at times.

Lonnie dropped to the floor screaming in pain, the others stared in shock. I stopped the torture and he looked at me, fear evidently clear in his eyes. I took a step forward and he cowward back.

Torture was sweet.

I looked him deep in the eyes, I saw my eyes reflected.

They were now black pools of hatred.

"Run." I whispered and all five of ran followed by Lonnie . "Come again." I added sarcasticly and a smile pulled up on my lips. I shouldn't have let them live really, but Aro would be annoyed if I put our secret at stake. I sauntered over to where the young girl lay and squatted beside her. She had a soft smell of freesia, floral even.

Simply mouthwatering...

She didn't stir as she layed in unconciousnes, she looked innocent and peaceful.

She smelt divine one bite...

Wait. I invaded her mind searching through her memories and smelt vampire.

She knew the Cullens?

I laughed softly to myself, she was very perceptive but didnt know the secret--yet. All her theories.

Comic books? Kryptonite?

I laughed again shaking my head.

She was way off.

Aro would not be best pleased if he knew.

I couldn't kill her though, Carlilse was good friends with Aro and Aro would hate to offend him, I pushed back the monster inside me that thirsted for her blood.

I sighed and stood up. I pushed the sleeve of my cloak up and read the hands that ticked.

My watch read eight forty five.

She should really get home.

I had no idea when she was going to wake up and if them disgusting creatures were to come back.

I shuddered.

Why was I shuddering? This human girl meant nothing to me. Of course i'd enjoy tearing the men limb from limb but could I really resist feasting on them? I didn't want rapist blood in my body.

I sighed again. I'd take her to the Cullen's.

I put the hood of my cloak up and pulled Bella into my stone grasp. I inhaled the dirty air once more and darted into the nearby forest ready to run.

I didn't know where their house was as Bella had not been there but I did know that it was just outside Forks, I could easily pick their scent up from there.

As I ran deep in the emerald undergrowth my feet barely touched the ground skimming it, like I was floating on air, I loved the wind as it blew in my face.

I liked _fast_.

Running was close second to my beautiful red Ferrari Enzo I had back at Volterra.

A smile came to my lips just thinking about it.

My _baby_ and a gift from Aro.

It was silent now in the undergrowth and the air smelt cleaner.

Sixty two point four seconds later I picked up their scent and followed it, weaving in and out of the closely packed headgerows and in and out of the deep green trees. I rounded the last corner and was faced with a breautiful white manor house -- timeless in grace. As I slowed down I caught my foot on a branch and my heel snapped off.

"Mother Fu--" I cut myself off when I heard them talking. I slipped off my shoes and went towards the front door. Careful not to disturb the unconcious girl.

_"Who is it Alice?"_

_"I don't know, shes blonde, red eyes, she's got Bella."_

I smirked and held out my hand ready to knock the door but it had already been swung open.

"Yours I believe?" I asked gesturing to Bella. I passed her to the bronze haired male Edward in front. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Mind reader." Edward stated and I shot him a glare. He didn't know the extent of my abilities.

"Not techniqually." I said through clenched teeth. "She needs a shower, she stinks of dog." My eyes looked over them, Edward, Carlilse, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Each one had soft golden eyes, pale skin and of course were absoltely breathtakingly beautiful.

I turned to leave and then my head snapped back around.

My eyes went back to Jasper and then widened.

Jasper gasped and Edward looked stunned.

"Good evening Aurora." he spoke.

I stopped breathing.


	3. Blast From The Past

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

******************************************************************************************************************A/N:** _Hahaa sorry, I had to leave you and that small cliffhanger last time. Loads of you wanted to know why Alice never saw this coming, this is because Alice's visions change as the decision is made so until Aurora made the decision to take Bella back Alice never saw that she'd turn up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review (:_

_Cathouse = Brothel_

_Cats = Prostitutes_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Two - Blast From The Past**

**Aurora's POV**

_It's not him. It's not him. It's not him. It can't be him._

I kept repeating this as my eyes stayed locked on his. It couldn't be him.

Please don't tell me the rest of my past were damn vampires! I thought back to my meeting with long lost sister Maria. The one that changed me.

Instead of getting kidnapped she was turned- destined to live for eternity in a stone body, never aging, never changing...

I snapped myself out of my reverie and took a deep breathe, the first one since he'd spoke my name.

Edward chuckled and I broke off eye contact to stare at him.

"What a small world..." he said and my eyes locked on Jasper's again.

"Yes it is." I spoke quietly with a bitter tone. Jasper's grip on the little pixie Alice increased and I racked through his brain picking out memories.

_Edward, what is going on? _

I turned my head towards where the thoughts came from, The Doctor.

"I can hear your thoughts too Carlilse." I snapped and he looked intently at me.

"I assume you are with the Volturi, what would they want with Jasper?" he asked me.

"They don't want Jasper, it's purely personal." I spoke and my hands balled into fists. Carlilse just nodded sternly and rubbed Esme's arm.

I kept my face blank and free from emotion refusing to give anything away, and focused on blocking Edward out of my head. What had turned into a mission had brought up skeletons from my past. Skeletons belonged in closets.

"Can we talk Aurora?" Jasper asked stepping towards me. I stayed rigid in my spot.

"About what Jasper?" I said fiercely.

"The past...catch up-"

"There is nothing we need to discuss."

"I think there is Rory." he said trying to charm me by using my old nickname.

_Well this old dog has learned a few new tricks..._

"Rory is gone! Don't try to make me mellow Jaz, I always wondered why you could mess with my emotions and I can see that clearly it is your gift" I turned to look around and noticed that his family had left.

"Rory please can we just talk?" he asked. Talking? Nothing else. I walked around him and took a seat on the couch. He looked just the same in physical build but he was covered in cresent shaped scars.

There's only one thing that left a scar.

_Vampire Venom_

I felt my own scar on my wrist and Jasper gave me the same lazy smile. I was not going to put up with his charms, I averted my gaze and looked at a ruby vase that stood on the mantelpiece. It reminded me of Aro's eyes and in that moment I wished Aro was here.

I was shocked by this, of course I loved him but I was just _sex_ to him. I had accepted that a long time ago.

I just wanted to leave, to run away and burn ever meeting Jasper again from my brain for good.

"If you want to talk then talk." I said folding my hands on my lap, Jasper sat beside me on the couch.

"So you're a vampire." he started.

"Talk about perceptive, well done Jazzy now you don't need a trip to the opticians." I smiled sarcasticly and he frowned slightly.

"Why do you hate me Rory?" he said quietly. "I can sense alot of shock, hate and stubborness off of you."

"You broke your damn promise, you left me, you made me this." I said gesturing to my body, if I could of I would have been crying by now, buckets of salt water tears.

"I'm so sorry I broke my promise to you but I did not turn you." he said seriously and I laughed. Jasper looked at me as if I was insane.

"No Jasper, your teeth didn't cut my skin and your venom didn't burn my veins but I got like this searching for you!" I yelled. The night of my transformation came back into my head and the pain ran through my body like it was happening all over again.

"What do you mean? Aurora please tell me you are scared and in a great deal of pain right now! TELL ME!" Jasper ordered, he gripped hold of my shoulders and I felt his hands dig into my back.

"You want to know my story?" I scoffed. "How I became _**this**_."

"Please tell me." he realesed me and leaned back away from me, his eyes never left my face. I inhaled a shaky breath and pulled out the horrors of a differnt Aurora that I kept hidden in the back of the mind. That night sweet little Aurora the good girl died and Aurora the bitch from hell was born.

"It's much better if I show you." I said in a whisper raising my hand to his face, it started to shake. He nodded once and I placed my palm to his cheek, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the memory that I played in his mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I took the small slip of paper out of my pocket and examined the writting on it again, the date of Jasper's death was on it. I inhaled a shaky breath slowly and exhaled once more gripping the ring that hung around my neck._

_My engagement ring._

_I refused to believe he was gone, after all they never found a body just his belongings left at camp. I looked over the rooftops into the sunset as always and tears slid down my cheeks, before I knew it I was sobbing hard. I pulled my knees up to my chin and fought to breathe as the pain coarsed through my body running through my vains giving out a constant supply._

_I still came here every sunset to our place to search for him, he promised he'd never leave me and Jazzy never broke his promises._

_"I miss you Jasper, please if your out there...please come home" I pressed my head into my knees and shook as the sobs racked my body, I started to shake more madly by the second._

_What was life without him? Nothing. The skip from my step was gone and the sparkle from my blue eyes was definately lost. I wasn't Aurora anymore._

_I was __**hollow**__._

_I wished to see his lazy smile once more and for his strong arms to hold me once again. I'd never feel his magnificent kisses or hear his bad jokes._

_I was __**alone**__._

_My heart ached as it continued to beat hard against my ribcage and I struggled to get oxygen to my brain. I replayed his beautiful face and voice in my head, I was too terrifed to forget it. I never wanted to forget my soldier, I always wanted him with me. I pulled the notes our of my pocket and his picture running my fingers over his writing and his angels face._

_**'I love you.'**_

_His words popped out from the page and I put them away quickly to stop my tears smudging the ink, these were sacred. They needed to be kept safe, after all it was all I had left of him. No matter how much I loved him deep down I hated him._

_He broke his promise, he had broken his promise. The reality of the situation finally hit me like a tonne of bricks. I looked down to his picture that I held in my hand but it was too dark now, I couldn't see his face._

_I heard faint footsteps from behind me and my heart sped up. He came back, I knew he never broke his promises. Why did I ever doubt him? He was here. He heard my cries, he loved me and he was here._

_I turned around and stared at the ladder as I saw the light. I smiled and lept off the roof running towards him._

_"Jasper I knew you'd never leave me." I cried waiting for him to make the final step._

_"Aurora are you still up here? It's getting late shouldn't you be home?" I heard an old voice call, it was the blacksmith._

_Dissapointment flooded through me and I bit down hard on my lips to stop the cries of anguish from escaping._

_"Sorry Mr Felix." I whispered closing my eyes, when I opened them, the light filled his face and I could see the worry and pity in his eyes even though he gave me a small smile._

_"Come on down, your father is going to be getting worried. I'll escort you home." he said in a friendly tone._

_"I'm ok thank-you Mr Felix, I need to be alone with my thoughts, I'll be fine on my own." I flashed him a smile._

_"If you're sure, don't worry 'lil darling everything with be fine in time." he said at me and I gave a feeble nod. _

_I walked through the darkened tracks back home thinking about him as always. All my thoughts were about him. I walked slowly holding tight to my ring when I passed the pub. Normally, I payed no attention to these buildings but a sign outside caught my attention._

_"We Are Please To Welcome The Confederate Army."_

_My heart started to beat faster in my chest and I walked closer to the door. I reached my hand out to open it and then retreated, I did this four times and then the door opened. Out stumbled four drunken soldiers._

_I recognised them._

_Henry, David, John, William and Monty._

_They knew Jasper! I'd seen them at a party Jasper had taken me to once and I smiled, maybe they knew what happened to him._

_"Henry?" I asked to the largest man in front._

_"Why hello 'lil darling." he smiled broadly and the three men behind him came closer._

_"Do you remember me?" I asked him. He tried to rack his brains and then he tutted and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, but i've been to that many cathouses and had that many cats that I don't really remember faces but arn't you a sight for sore eyes." he slurred and I put my hand to my head and sighed._

_"No, i'm Aurora, Jasper's fiancee." I informed and then he smiled._

_"So you are...Look...look Will it's Jasper's girl." he laughed and they all came closer again, I took a step back._

_"No need to look worried, we'd never hurt Jasper's gal." Monty smiled and then winked at me._

_"Well Jasper 'aint 'ere Monty, he died." William laughed and I stared at him in disbelief, was this guy seriously laughing over the love of my life being dead?_

_"I'm sorry blondie-" William started._

_"__**Aurora**__" I corrected._

_"Ok, Aurora, but isn't it a bit rude and 'all to be coming onto your dead guy's friends?" he mocked and I shook my head._

_"I just wanted to know if he had a message for me or something." I said politely still shaking my head._

_"Oh good 'ol Major Whitlock had a message for you all right 'purty." Henry sang._

_"He did?..W-W-What was it?" I asked eager, I leaned towards the leader and he gave me a grubby smile._

_"He wanted to give you one last 'smacker." he said and with that he lunged at me, I moved backwards and he followed me._

_"Don't be like that." he chided and continued to stalk towards me, the others followed laughing and hooting like a pack of wild animals._

_My heart was beating fast in my chest._

_"I want to go now." I said authoritively trying to move but his big hand snaked around my waist pulling me closer to his alcohol filled body. "Please just let me go!" I continued to beg._

_"Come on guys, you're missing out on all the fun." He smirked eviliy before pressing me up against wall we were now faced with._

_"Please..." I begged again crying now. I felt one of then run a hand up my leg, I closed my eyes and shook my head violently. With that a palm slapped across my face and I was left stunned. Before I had time to react another blow connected to my face, this time a punch and I was now on the floor in pain. Through the ache in my jaw I felt iron graps pinning me to the floor. I looked up at Henry who stood there lighting a cigerette in his mouth, he turned to look at me and smiled. _

_"I bet you got a nice body under all of 'at" he spoke gesturing to my clothes. Horror washed over me like the dissapointment earlier as I realised what they wanted. I tried to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth._

_"Scream and it'll hurt more got it?" Henry said blowing his disgusting breath in my face. I watched him as he put his cigerrette in his mouth and unzipped his pants..._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll spare you the rest." I whispered as I pulled my hand away from his face, his eyes stayed closed for a moment and when they opened they were black hard stones.

"MY FRIENDS?! MY FELLOW SOLDIERS?!" Jasper roared smashing the vase on the mantel piece and the chair in his way.

"Techniqually you need to be human to be a soldier, they were animals." I said leaning back and pulling my arms across my chest in a protective manor. I looked around the room and noticed that the rest of the Cullen's had returned.

"I had a vision of Jaz smashing up the house." Little Alice sang and I cringed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!" he roared smashing the coffee table.

"That's going to be difficult considering that they are all _dead_ already." I stated and Alice fluttered to Jasper's side.

"Jaz, honey? Please calm down." she soothed rubbing his back, I stared into space.

"We have quite alot in common Rosalie?" I said still staring off.

"Excuse me?" she asked, I turned to face her.

"Our last moments of being human." I told her.

"How did you?..."she started, she looked hurt yet comforted at the same time, everyone looked to Carlilse.

"Intriguing, you a member of the Volturi Guard." Carlilse stated leaning towards me.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"So that means you have a gift, as each member is chosen specifically for their gifts, physical or otherwise." Carlilse contined nodding.

"That is correct." I sighed.

"What is your gift?" he asked and I noticed that everyone had turned to look at me, including Jasper whose eyes remained black.

"Mind control." I said quietly and Edward looked at Carlilse.

"That explains the mind reading." he said and Carilse came and sat beside me.

"What does that entitle?" he asked.

"Well, I can tap into a person's mind, their memories. Now that I have penertrated all of your minds they are at my disposal, so I would be able to your gifts etc. I pretty much have full control over a person's mind. Tell them what to do...as I said just full control." I said slowly. Carlilse stared at me wide eyed and I felt like some exhibition at a museum.

"Wow that's cool!" Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie smacked him upside the head, I just gave him a small nod.

"I need to get going." I said standing up, everyone moved with me. Talk about a blast from my past.

"We still have so much to discuss Aurora won't you stay for a while?" Jasper asked, his eyes were returning to gold.

"I'd love to see what you can do with your amazing gift." Carlilse interjected.

"I need a new shopping partner!" Alice exclaimed and I stood there grimacing.

"I need to make a few calls." I said politely biting down on my lip.

"Yay! Shopping tomorrow!" Alice giggled and I gave her a small smile.

Time to talk to Aro.


	4. Friendship

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

******************************************************************************************************************A/N:** _After I wrote the last chapter I suffered an extreme mental block, this is why it's taken me so long to update! Also, I have been working on a brand new fan fiction which is completely different to anything I have ever written before. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review (:_

_Decorus=Beautiful_

_Dea=Goddess_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Jasper_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Three - Friendship**

**Aurora's POV**

I paced back and forth in the deep undergrowth of the trees passing the phone between each of my hands.

"Aurora it's only call." I snapped at myself. I wanted to leave for Volterra and go back to my family but on the other hand I longed to be closer to my past. I still felt somthing for Jasper and I still had his ring along with my other most precious objects. I exhaled deeply and punched the number into the phone. After two rings he answered.

_"Hello my __decorus dea Aurora."_

"Hello Master Aro." I said sweetly as I stopped pacing and sat on a nearby tree.

_"Are you on your flight yet?"_

"No, I go sidetracked." I sighed and I heard him sigh on the other end.

_"Sidetracked?"_ he questioned and my mind scrambled for the right words.

"Yes, my past caught up with me." I whispered and he laughed.

_"Your past? Maria is dead who else is there" _Did he have to pull my sister into this? The one that saved me that night from them animals. The one that pushed her luck with newborns...

"Jasper." I whispered. The sound came out ragged as it caught in my throat. "He's alive...sort of."

_"Vampire?"_

"Yes, I want to find out more about him and then I will be back. He has a mate." I said still in a whisper and I could almost hear him smile.

_"I am missing you decorus."_

I felt like I should have butterflies in my stomach and if my heart could it would have skipped a beat. I felt my confidence build and build...

"I miss you too." I said seductively. "I'll be yours again soon."

_"I was thinking about raising your status again...once you have found yourself come back to me. I offer you a place as a member of the Volturi and not the guard."_

My mind went blank. No member of the guard even ones serving longer than I have ever had that honour. This would surely stick up Sulphicia's nose and I'd have more time with Aro. Private alone time...

"I greatly accept. I'll be back before you know it." I said softly and there was a pause at the end.

_"Goodbye."_

A coy smile played around my lips and I gracefully got to my feet. Love and power never really went well side by side. I let out a small laugh and started to walk back to the Cullen house. I needed some new clothes and I was sure my cape was not going to fit in around here.

**Jasper's POV**

Aurora had left to call Aro and I sat on the loveseat,I put my head in my hands. Alice came to sit beside me. Her little arms wrapped around me and she kissed my cheek.

"So you knew her from your human life then Jaz?" Alice whispered quietly. I felt the concern roll of her in waves and I was surprised I could distinguish that considering my emotions were all over the shop.

"Yes, she was my fiancee." I sighed and Alice moved closer stroking my hair.

"Do you want to tell me?" Alice asked quietly. What did I do to deserve her? A beautiful and kind wife. I looked up at our family. Edward was holding a now concious Bella, Carlilse and Esme were talking, Emmett was planning his wrestling moves he was going to use on Aurora and telling them to Rosalie. Rosalie wasn't listening, she was deep in thought, I noticed she felt sympathetic and comforted. That had to do with Aurora. Whenever she was around _everything_ revolved around Aurora. Even in my human life.

"Has she always been so...?" Alice asked looking for the words.

"Bitchy?" I scoffed and she replied with a simple nod.

"So how did I get here?" I heard Bella asked.

_My fiance from my human life turned up as a vampire and saved you from some rapist lunatics._ I thought sourly and Edward shot me a dirty look.

"A vampire saved you from some...disgusting men" Edward angrily. I sent out calming waves as I felt his wall of anger crush me.

I turned back to Alice.

"No Alice, she was always so shy and sweet but could be really hyper and bubbly once you got to know her." I said smiling and Alice smiled too.

"So she was your fiancee?" Carlisle asked, he now stood in front of me.

"Yes. I wish I could have protected her." I said quietly and Alice kissed me again. It pulled at my heartstrings that she and I were once together.

"Who was Jasper's fiancee?" Bella asked and I let out another sigh.

"Bella I think we should get you home." Edward said pulling her off the couch her eyes were locked on me and I turned to look at her.

"Au-" I started and at that point she came through the door.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." she sang and let out a dazzling smile. I saw Bella cringe back into Bella.

_Edward, she won't hurt Bella._

"**You** were _Jasper's_ fiancee?" Bella asked dumbstruck, Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Aurora demanded fiercely and Edward let out a low growl.

"Don't growl at me Edward, or i'll rip your arm off." she said smiling and Emmett started laughing again. Edward shot her a glare.

"Let's get you home Bella." Edward said pushing her towards the door. Bella's face was pure shock. Her eyes stayed on Aurora until the door was closed. Something else that hadn't changed, I remember men's eyes used to follow her whenever we were together. I couldn't believe how many memories I still had of her.

When Edward and Bella were safely away Aurora spoke again.

"No wonder he hates blondes, they never stand up to him." she laughed I chuckled too even though it sonded slightly off. Rosalie went to her side.

"You said we had alot in common?" Rosalie asked gently. Aurora grimaced.

"Unfortunately yes." she said soflty and Rose patted her arm. I could tell that they were going to be friends. Both were blonde, fiesty and beautiful.

"You missed out clever Jazzy." Aurora called and Rosalie looked at her with confusion.

"He was listing ways of why we could become friends." she said gently. "So far he had blonde, fiesty and beautiful."

"Stay out of my head." I muttered and she laughed. The sound was beautiful like bells ringing and even though her irises were red I still saw blue.

**Aurora's POV**

"Stay out of my head." Jasper muttered and I gave him a small smile.

"Can we talk?" Rosalie asked. Emmett shot her a look.

"But Rosie we were going to have an early night." Emmett whined. Rose shot him a dirty look as she led the way upstairs. I tapped into Alice's gift searching into the future, a small smile came to my lips.

"Play your cards right and you'll have an early night for the next week." I whispered into Emmett's ear as we passed her gave me a large smile.

"You are **awesome**!" he exclaimed and I noticed heads turned to find out what was so funny. I put my finger to my mouth to signalise for him to not say a word and he nodded. I ran up the stairs to catch up with Rosalie.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer the same thing I did." Rosalie sighed as she opened the door to a large red room that was grandly decorated. I could see me keeping in touch with Rosalie she was definately my type of girl or vampire. As much as I hated my past it comforted me to know that I had someone who had been through the same experiences.

"As much as I hate it Rose, it comforts me to know that someone..._understands_." I said soflty and we sat on the couch.I watched her play with her hands on her lap.

"It was my own fiancee, Royce King." she said quietly. "He was drunk with his rich mates, and wanted to show me off...he loved the sound of my pain. All I wanted was a family and to be _normal_." she sighed and I nodded. I watched her memory like a film as it played in her head. I felt her pain too.

"Your jacket was nice." I said quietly and she gave me a puzzled look.

"I saw the vision in your head." I added and she gave me a small smile. I exhaled and also gave her a smile.

"Do you want to hear my story?" I asked weakly and she nodded. I held up my hand and it started to shake again just like it had with Jasper. "It's better if I show you it." She moved her face towards me closing the distance and focused on the memory. I cut it off in the same place as Jasper.

"I'll save you the rest." I muttered and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You really loved him." she sighed. "You risked yourself to search for him."

"I still have some of my happy memories. Like my sixteenth birthday when he proposed." I said softly. She gave me a large smile .

"Will you stay?" she asked looking at her hands a lump caught in my throat.

"I can't stay long as i'm kid of being..._promoted_." I said searching for the correct word and she gave me another puzzled look.

"I am going to become a member of the Volturi." I said. Suddenly everything went quiet.

"As in the _coven_?" Rosalie asked and I nodded. In all my years of being a vampire i'd always been cold and strong and in the last few hours I had told strangers my greatest nightmares and fears- they'd seen me at my most vunerable. I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked and I smirked.

"I've know you all of a few hours and yet I am pouring out my heart or well existence to you." I laughed and Rose laughed too. "I've never been so vunerable as a vampire before." I added.

"Now I think about me...me neither." she smiled softly and I played with my hair. It felt dirty and just gross...ew. I grimaced.

"I need to go shopping and wash my hair." I said looking down at my cape. I grimaced at the sight of my dirtied clothes and no shoes. "I definately need new shoes...stupid forest." Rosalie let out a small laugh and dissappeared into her closet.

"I don't know whether these are your style." Rosalie asked flinging me a load of clothes I stared at the heap on the ground.

"I think this would look cute on you." she continued holding up a summer dress. I grimaced.

"I'll be fine with a pair of jeans for now and a t-shirt. Trust me i'm out to impress no one." I said and thought of Jasper. He had his pretty little stepford wife wrapped around him like a baby with a doll.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked as she perched by me, she felt worried about me. The thought of someone feeling worried about me shocked me to my core. I wasn't used to it, I must have been wrapped up in my thoughts a little too long...

"Jasper." I sighed and she gave me a small nod.

"He's happy you know." Rose said patting my shoulder lightly. My teeth clenched together.

"Don't panic i'm not going to steal him of his little stepford wife." I said acidly. Inside my head I added one word, that held promise..._'Yet.'_


	5. Maria

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _It's been 10 days since I last updates O__o I am soooooo sorry! Blame my coursework deadlines! I have updated Surviving Seventeen more recently and been working hard on my twilight website. Well here is the chappy and again I apologise. Reviews = Loveeee 3_

_Website: ._

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Four - Maria**

**Aurora's POV**

I sat there at the window staring into the rain and at that moment I realised just how much I missed the sunshine. It seamed that all Forks did was rain! I sighed as I pressed my forehead to the glass, my wet curls tumbled over my shoulders gently ending at the small of my back and I caught a small piece starting to twirl it with my finger.

_"__...once you have found yourself come back to me."_

Aro's words spun around my head and I banged my forehead against the glass once exhaling heavily.

Immortalitly was confusing.

Confusing and complicated.

I groaned.

I didn't want to put ties down here but I _really_ longed to be close to Jasper. I couldn't explain it, without Jasper I was a cold and heartless bitch but as I sat here my still heart ached for him, my heart was warming.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder..._

I let out a small laugh even though there was no amusment in it. How true one small quote could be.

For the first time since becoming a vampire I was well and truely stuck between my heart and my head. It was like a conscience, annoying but as much as you push it away it was always there.

"Am I missing a private joke?" a musical voice asked and my head snapped around to see the bronze haired vampire standing in my doorway. My wet curls smacked against the glass as the room was silent.

Edward.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising my eyebrows, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never heard him. I really need to stop doing that, I should be more aware of my surroundings.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." he said sincerly, a crooked smile spread across his face and I turned back to stare out the window.

"No, there was no joke. My head is....full." I said hesitating as I tried to pick the right word with care. He couldn't read my thoughts due to Bella's shield that she never even realised she had.

Stupid human girl.

I could control it, shape it..._use_ it.

I may have gained her shield but I also felt her love, the love she felt forr Edward.

I wanted it.

I wanted to be loved.

Edward let out a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, he was totally oblivious to my continuous confusion.

"Thank-you." he whispered and I turned to look at him again, his eyes were burning. He was feeling guily and responsible as the desire to kill was looming behind his golden eyes. The feroscity of it could only relate back to one thing.

Bella.

_Love gives people the power to break you..._

"For what? Bella?" I said quietly and he nodded, I gave a small smile.

"No problem. No one deserves a fate like that." I said looking at my nails. Edward growled. "You love her?"

I was curious, self discipline so strong he can kiss her, hold her, touch her...

I winced.

_You don't know love until you've been left heartbroken._

He didn't reply and I sighed.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I am honestly curious." I told him and he nodded.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I gave him a nod and my eyes never left his face as he sat on window seat next to me. "I love her alot. I'm hoping she doesn't have such a strong love for me too..." he trailed off.

I could read his fears. He didn't want to doom her to this life, wanting to protect her but too selfish to let her go. Little did he know she felt the same.

When I looked closely at their relationship "Selfish" suddenly seamed like the most beautiful word ever.

"Love's a bitch." I sighed and I turned to stare at the window again so that I could compose my face. Love was a touchy subject, I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Edward sighed.

"I agree."

My phone beeped.

I nodded opening my eyes, I turned to look at him and ran a hand through my hair. It was pretty obvious that Bella and Edward would remain together, I looked at the vision that Alice had of Bella and my brows furrowed.

"You going to answer that?" Edward asked pointing to my pocket.

I read the message on my phone.

_'Keep a close eye on the Cullens, notes will do. Strength and ability. Aro.'_

It wasn't nessacary, the Cullen's were good vampries, not a threat. They didn't deserve to be put under observation. I put the phone back into my pocket. I'd ring Aro later.

"Nothing of much importance." I said and Edward nodded. It was silent for a few moments.

"Can I say something?" I asked and he nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I am honestly trying not to be rude but you love her, she loves you. You are both too selfish to let the other go. You belong together." I said seriously. Edward looked away and there was a knock on the door.

Was this room the local stop by? I kept my eyes on Edward.

"Aurora?" his voice made my head snap towards him. As I stared at his angelic face I stopped breathing. Jasper stood there water glistening like diamonds in his hair.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked quietly. I turned to look out of the window, I didn't want to fall back furthur in love with him.

That would keep me here.

That would lead to a fight.

I could feel Edward's eyes on my face. He got up and left as he passed by Jasper he spoke.

"I don't want to make her a monster." he said and with that he left. I closed my eyes and banged my head against the glass again.

My eyes opened when I felt his hand on my shoulder, I quickly shoved it off and I sensed the hurt coming off him. So could he sense the love and pain coming off me?

Yes he could.

I bit my lip.

"Aurora?"

"Yes." I hissed and I heard him sit down. I sighed.

"I'm glad you stayed..." I could feel my cold heart fighting to stay cold, to ignore the comment to brush them off, to stop the heartbreak. I didn't want it to learn to love again.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"How you stopped being Jasper Whitlock and became Jasper Hale." I said quietly. He hesitated but when I turned to look at him he took a steady breath and started his story.

"While on duty I was evacutating women and children. I came across three beautiful women and dismounted to offer my help. Their names were Nettie, Lucy and Maria. Maria turned me, they wanted to take back terriotries. I was turned to join their army..."

I watched the scene in his head and when he saw Maria, I stopped breathing and my hand gripped the seat. Jasper stopped and looked at me, my fist slapped down against the seat splinting the wood and Jasper hands wrapped around my wrists to restrain me.

I started to sob.

I hadn't sobbed in so long that I couldn't stop...

"What's wrong?" Jasper begged, my heart breaking. Maria -- my _sister_ turned Jasper, the same as she'd saved me. She was the reason he never came back.

"My family made you like this." I sobbed out and I felt his arms embrace me. I had always blamed Jasper for the reason I become a vampire but to know it was actually my sister...

I was glad she was dead.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice was pained. His hand rubbed circles in my back comforting.

"My sister turned you." I whispered, the sobbing was coming to an end but my head was still pressed against his chest.

"Sister? Daisy?" he asked. I shook my head violently.

"No, my sister that dissappeared when I was little. Remember? Maria?" I said again and he gasped. I stared at the cresent shaped scars that were criss-crossed on his muscular arms and followed them with my hand.

_I'm so sorry Jasper._

_I'm so sorry._

The room was silent, I tried to gather my thoughts but as I read through his memories one question popped out of my mouth uncontrolably.

"You were in her army when she changed me, how come you didn't go with her that night?" I asked confused, from Jasper's memories he never left Maria's side.

"She'd go off to change newborns and i'd train them." he replied softly.

"Her and newborns, that's the reason she's dead..." I scoffed, I tried to regain composure.

"Dead?!" Jasper interrupted shocked, he pulled away.

"Yes, about four years ago she waged a war against the Volturi..." I said trailing off, I winced at the memory. He kissed my head softly and I gripped the collar on his shirt, I looked up into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. I heard Alice's approach and turned my head at the last minute to touch the glass. I still gripped onto Jasper's shirt

Stupid, perfect timing, stepford wife, furture seeing pixie!

"Jaz we are going hunting now, Aurora do you want to come?" Alice sang. I released my grip and turned to look at her. I shook my head staying silent. Jasper got up slowly and walked towards the door. I layed down on the window seat my forehead pressed up against the glass.

"What's her problem?" I heard Alice ask Jasper and then the door closed. I exhaled loudly and closed me eyes, I bit down on my lip and felt the phone in my pocket vibrate again.

_Go away Aro! I want to be left alone..._


	6. Natural

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Sorry, once again it's been a while since I updated. I've had writers block and done two chapters of Surviving Seventeen which has meant I have been neglecting Aurora._

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Five - Natural**

**Aurora's POV**

My phone vibrated again in my pocket. Aro was begining to become a real pain in the arse...

_'Ring me. Now.'_

The words stared out at me on the lit up screen and I threw the phone at the wall behind me.

I was no one's slave.

I'd call him when I _wanted_ to call him, not a second earlier, or later...

"Geez." I heard a soft voice say and I turned around to see Rosalie holding the phone i'd just thrown.

"Sorry." I mumbled rubbing my head, I walked towards the beautiful blonde and took the phone off her, toying with it in my eyes stayed on the moving phone.

"What's wrong?" she asked cocking her head to the side, I raised my eyebrows. What happened to the tenacious Rosalie Hale I'd heard well, _read_ about. When did this concerned side of her appear.

"Men." I hissed and my hand automatically tightened, forgetting the phone in my hand another dent was added.

I groaned.

"Arn't all men frustrating?" she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Throw in a few millenia and you've got yourself one cranky arse dude." I said nodding, she laughed again. The sound was becoming so normal to me now, I liked the sound. Like little wind chimes. I slowly put the phone back away in my pocket taking care not to apply too much pressure to dent it again and walked around Rosalie who just stood there motionless. She was still smiling.

It was time to call him.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Rosalie asked when I reached the door, I made a face before putting on a fake smile and turning back towards her. I didn't really enjoy shopping, the queues tired me and everytime a human got on my nerves I longed to rip them apart.

"Sorry Rose, got to go and call my master." I said, even though it was the truth it was a lousy excuse for getting out of shopping. A lousy but great excuse.

Edward's musical laugh came from somewhere nearby. I'd taken to letting the shield down, it was too much to concentrate on that as well. He must have heard my intentions, I smiled.

"Oh ok, have fun."

"It'll be thrilling." I said sarcasticly and she laughed. I gave her another small smile before leaving the room.

"See you later Aurora." Edward called and a smile came to my lips again, the same as when I heard his laugh earlier. It soon faded soon as the thought of dealing with Aro kicked in.

I slammed the door behind me.

I ran back to the same place I'd called Aro before and dialled his number into the keypad. I stood paitienly holding the reciever to my ear, just as always after two rings he answered.

_"Why did you not ring me Aurora?" _Aro wasn't the most subtle vampire; he never did beat about the bush. He didn't sound annoyed but Aro was good at hiding them sort of things, I should know.

"Sorry, my head has been swirling." I replied honestly. I shrugged then mentally corrected myself when I realised no-one could see me.

I had been around humans _way_ too long.

_"With observations?"_

"The Cullens are good people Aro, they don't deserve it." I hissed scowling. I concentrated on not crushing the phone into pulp as the anger bubbled inside of me. Suddenly shock took place of the anger, I was willing to support the Cullen's over my own family. What is wrong with me?

_"People? Aurora lovely, you've been around humans far too long."_

"Don't speak to me like that Aro! For goodness sake, they just want to live peacfully!" The anger came back again at his comment. My emotions were constantly changing from shock to anger. I longed to just be happy again.

_"Ok, no need to get angry, you are adorable when you are angry. I can practically see the scowl on your face." _he sounded cocky and I could imagine the playful smile that would greet his lips. For some reason it didn't make me feel happy - like he didn't have my heart any more.

I hung up quickly.

I was suddenly scared. I couldn't remember the last time I felt scared. My hands flew up to my head and the phone dropped to the forest floor with a thump.

Ever since I'd arrived here, in Forks my mind had been swirling. The information, feelings and memories pushed together in a heap and bouncing off each other.

This wasn't me.

I was collective. I thought things through.

But here I was - standing in the middle of a forest thousands of miles away from home and _scared_.

It's remarkable how much I've changed in the past three days. Three days ago I was Aurora of The Volturi; headstrong and mercyless and now I'm Aurora; mellowed...scared Aurora but just Aurora, nothing more and nothing less. I don't even think I want to go back to Volterra.

I sat on a nearby log and put my head into my hands again, ignoring the phone as I passed it.

"Who am I?" I whispered to myself. Typical. I'm talking to myself now, isn't that a sign of insanity? I let out an exasperated sigh and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there, alone and undisturbed with my thoughts. All I know was that when I considered leaving it was dark, I looked down at the phone once before walking back to the house. I walked at a human pace still trying to decipher my thoughts.

"We're going hunting Aurora, do you fancy trying hunting Cullen style?" Emmett boomed as soon as I walked through the door. A look of horror crossed my face and the door closed shut.

"I'm not thirsty." I said quickly and Edward laughed, I turned to stare at him and he walked forward. His eyes never left my face.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, he was up close now, if I moved forward even a centimeter, we'd be touching.

My eyes locked on his.

I could hear his measured breathing and taste his sweet scent, his eyes were mesmerizing. His gentle fingers traced the purple bruises that were prominant against my white skin, my onyx eyes gave away the truth.

"You are an awful liar." he laughed and a crooked smile spread across his face. I could faintly make out a low hiss and for the first time I broke off the stare, I took in a shaky breath. The panic set in again. I had no idea how to hunt their way; I was no vegetarian. I looked up at Edward who was now staring at Jasper, Jasper's jaw was set as he stared at Edward.

"Theres no need to be paniced." Jasper said sternly, Carlisle chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked me in then eyes.

"It's like your way of hunting, purely instinctual." he said soflty and I nodded. I still looked at Edward, his messy bronze hair was...kind of perfect, in it's way. I smiled.

"You'll look beautiful with golden eyes." Alice suddenly said and all eyes went to her, the little pixie stood there swinging her arms back and forth. She looked no different from a doll. Jasper's eyes still stayed on Edward and Edward's on Jasper, Alice was staring straight at me. Her black eyes penertrating my similar ones. One hunting trip didn't make your eyes golden right? Same like a normal diet.

"Do you want to go then?" Emmett pushed, impatience was rolling off him and I smiled again.

"Sure, let's give it a go." I said. I followed the others out of the house, Edward and Jasper were still tensed as I paused by the door.

"Edward? Jasper?" I said slowly and Edward turned and walked towards me.

"Let's go." he said quietly. His hand touched the small of my back and an electric current ran through my body. It felt nice.

It felt natural.

My eyes looked up to him and realisation hit.

Was I falling for Edward?


	7. ThankYou

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _I'm sorry it took so long to update the last chapter, I am back on track momentarily lol. I have had a great idea! Thanks to __**Jess Onedestinyy**__ for listening to my ideas (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Edward_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Six - Thank You**

**Edward's POV**

"Let's go." I said quietly as I placed my hand on the small of her perfect back. An electric current ran through me. I sensed her stare and as I turned to look at her I couldn't keep my eyes off her face. Her perfect blonde curls framed her heart shaped face and her onyx eyes stood out against her clear pale skin. I looked away towards the trees as the image of Bella filled my head.

I loved Bella not Aurora.

Bella was my destiny.

_Edward we need to speak...Now._

Jasper's thoughts dripped with malice as we ran to into hunting territory. We walked in silence together but it wasn't until Carlisle had taken Aurora off that I turned to face my brother, his face was full of anger as Alice walked away concerned. He walked away into the forest and I followed close behind, keeping easy pace even though he'd had a head start.

"Make her leave." he suddenly hissed turning to face me. His hands were balled into fists causing his crescent shaped scars to become more prominent as they rose.

"Her?" I questioned even though I had a pretty good idea who, Jasper was protective of Aurora, too protective.

"Aurora." he said quietly, we spoke in low whispers so that we wouldn't be heard. "She's falling in love with you Edward."

"I'll reject her." I said flatly. Bella was my destiny not Aurora...but if that was true why could I not keep my eyes off her? Why did my thoughts always revolve around her? I looked down to the earth not sure if I could do it. If under my accord she had to leave and never return. My still heart ached and as if hearing it Jasper spoke.

"Your falling for her too Edward." he spat out and I glared at him.

"No i'm not." I fought back.

"Edward, I can feel what you are feeling. Or have you forgotten I'm an empath?" his tone was a cross between bitter and sarcastic. A strong feeling of protectiveness brewed behind the tone again.

"Bella is my destiny." I said strongly like a broken record, repeating it over and over again.

"Are you sure about that Edward? I'm getting some pretty big vibes off you and Alice sees Aurora with golden eyes!" he persisted; I knew the reason for his anger. He wanted to protect Aurora- he still felt he had a claim on her.

I heard Alice gasp, she was having a vision.

**Aurora's POV**

Carlisle was right. Hunting "Cullen style" was purely instinctual, and even though the blood of animals was not as tasty and filling as human blood the warm sloshy fluid fed the fire that raged in my throat. When I was finished draining the elk I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

That wasn't so bad, maybe even bearable.

Somewhere in the surrounding forests Alice gasped. I dropped the dead carcass to the ground and raced towards the sound, I saw the vision she was having playing itself in her head.

_Three unknown vampires were coming to Forks they each had blood red orbs. _

Edward would be pleased they were not thirsty for Bella' sake.

As soon as I thought her name I felt jealous and venom welled up in my mouth but just as soon as the jealousy flared up it died down again. I could make out Alice's small frame ahead of me surrounded by the Cullens.

"I'll get Bella to Renee." I heard Edward say sternly, Jasper's eyes flickered between me and Edward his eyes still black. It was clear he had not hunted, and when Edward turned around to look at me his eyes were also pitch black.

There chat must have lasted a long time.

There was no smile on his perfect features just a scowl.

"What did you see?" Esme said to Alice as she cupped her gentle hands around Alice's cheeks in a motherly gesture. They were a family and a _strong _one at that.

"There are three unknown vampires coming into town. They're not thirsty; Alice sees that they are just curious. We are the largest coven they know of except the Volturi." Edward said, his eyes flashed to me towards the end. Edward turned his head and looked towards the South. I followed his stare into the trees, his thoughts were nothing coherent, like he was hiding something or that he was extremely confused. The messed thoughts reminded me of my own in a way.

"I need to talk to Bella." Edward said hurriedly. He tapped her number in the receiver that was suddenly in his hand and held it to his ear impatiently. His eyes kept scanning the forest; they were obviously accepting the visitors soon.

"How soon?" I asked settling on the floor.

"Tonight." Edward hissed and I sighed. I watched him as he started to pace. The other Cullen's gathered together in a circle eyes flashing to Edward every now and again as they thought about their options.

The just wanted to live in peace.

As a family.

I let out a sigh as the thought of having a family filled my mind. I didn't remember much about my human family but I knew for sure that the Volturi weren't really a close bonded family -- I think the only things that keep them together is their passion for the fight and for power. It is purely a relationship of convenience.

Hang on. When did I start thinking about the Volturi without including myself? I scowled.

"Chief Swan! Can I speak to Bella please?" he exclaimed as soon as the phone was answered, he listened intently to the other line. "Thank-you goodbye." Edward's politeness slipped towards the end, something Chief Swan had said had really gotten him on edge.

"Where is she man?" Emmett called and Edward grimaced.

"La Push." Edward sighed, Alice's face looked distant.

"Edward, I can't see her future." she sounded puzzled and a horrified look crossed his face.

"I'm going to get he-" he started and Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. Another family gesture.

"You can't son, you'll break the treaty. That means a war will start." Carlisle said sternly but Edward's stayed tensed. I watched them closely, war? Oubliettes know what the Cullen's are. I clucked my teeth; no Cullen was allowed to go onto their land.

"Surely no one believes it now." Esme said softly, a hand came up to her heart as she stared at the doctor.

"Can't chance it, Billy Black will remember. Even if we do risk it we are changing who we are- we are going back on our word." Carlisle said wisely shaking his head. Esme nodded softly and Edward scoffed.

"Treaty." he hissed. Cullens weren't allowed, but that didn't apply to other vampires.

"I'll go." I said, all eyes turned to me as I gently lifted myself off the ground.

"Vampires aren't allowed in Quileute lands." Carlisle said and I walked towards them smiling.

"Not vampires - _Cullens_. Am I a Cullen?" I asked and a smile spread across Alice's face.

"Will it work?" Edward asked, he eyes stared deep into mine as he spoke. Alice's eyes closed momentarily before she spoke. She still sounded confused and her expression wasn't pleasant.

"I can't see Aurora's future." Alice whispered and I sighed. Jasper's head snapped towards me.

"Which way to the borderline? South?" I asked walking in that direction and Edward grabbed my arm. His face came right close to mine and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I felt his breath sweep across my face and fought to stay focused.

"Be safe." he whispered, I squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a smile.

"You too." I replied and with that I left in the direction towards the boundary line.

When I started to pass little shacks I was sure I had entered La Push. I waited for the breeze to come and with that I caught Bella's soft freesia scent, it was infused with a horrible dog smell, musky rather. I followed it through the town keeping into the forests along the coastline towards First Beach. About half the way down I spotted Bella sitting alone. I smiled to myself.

"Bella, Edward needs to talk to you." I called as I walked towards her slowly, the gesture was to reassure. I wouldn't kill her, she meant too much to Edward. Her head snapped up to stare at me, her heart beating franticly. When I stood beside her I continued. "Now."

"Why not tomorrow? I'm kind of hanging out with my friends..." she started swallowing hard. I simply rolled my eyes and threw her over my shoulder. She screamed.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled, her breathing became pants and I could taste her fear as I slipped towards the boundary line. About half a mile from the line a familiar dog smell greeted my nose again causing me to automatically scrunch it up in disgust. What was that smell? Suddenly, standing tall as a horse in front of me was a black giant wolf. My eyes widened at the sight and Bella screamed before going limp. Had she fainted again?

_Vampire _It thought and it was automatically followed with a growl. I laughed.

"Sorry doggie, got to get Bella back to Cullens."

_The Cullens have broken the treaty._

"No the Cullen's have not broken the treaty because I am not a Cullen. I am a member of the Volturi Guard."

_Vampire, friend of Cullen's same difference._

It launched towards me and I ran -- geez it was _fast._ I was running full speed now and it was close behind me. I heard it jump through the air and grab hold of my leg. I dropped Bella to the ground.

"Arggh! They are Levis you stupid mutt, break them and I will skin you alive." I hissed as I kicked him off. They were torn in five places. The dog pounced towards me again and I jumped to the left, suddenly a tail came out of no where and smacked me into a tree. As I stood back up the dog was over by Bella.

"Get away from her!" I roared and charged at it. Hitting it back into another tree. I heard a whimper and without a second glance I picked up the girl and ran back to the house. My leg hurt for some strange reason and as I entered the house I was limping. Edward rushed over as I dumped Bella on the sofa, he gripped my waist tightly and once again the electric current flooded through me. Carlisle knelt beside Bella with his stethoscope out.

"She just fainted, but now I think about things you never told me about the giant moronic dog." I said as Edward pulled me closer. I wanted to push myself against his marble chest but fought the urge.

"Dog?" Carlisle's eyes turned to me. "Wolf like?"

I nodded. "Yes why?"

"Maybe the Quileute wolves are still around." he sighed and Jasper approached.

"Didn't the line die out with Emphriam Black?" Jasper asked as he now stood beside us.

"It had one hell of a pair of teeth, ruined my Levi's and my foot hurts." I said down at my foot.

"It got its teeth into you?" Edward said horrified staring down at my foot.

"Yeh, my shirts all ripped at the back too from the tree I flew into." I joked. Carlisle left Bella and came towards were I stood with Edward.

"Sit own Aurora, let me look at your foot." he spoke

"It's ok Doctor, I'm f-" I started to protest but Edward already had me off my feet and was carrying me over to the chair. I glared at him and he gave me his crooked smile.

"Thank you." he whispered into my ear and I smiled back.

"No problem."

"Quileute wolves are alive to kill vampires, their teeth can rip us apart." Carlisle spoke as he looked at the back of my leg. "The pain you are feeling is due to the piece of calf you are missing."

He gave a small laugh but his face showed no humour.

I sighed.

"Is the damsel in distress alright?" I asked waving my hand in her direction, Alice laughed.

"She'll wake up in five minutes Aurora. She's going to be pretty angry."

"Next time she should come when asked then." I replied and Rosalie smiled. I sighed again as I looked down at Carlisle.

"How long until it heals up doc?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"Do you have the other part of your leg on you?" he asked and I pulled a face. I patted my imaginary pockets and shrugged.

"Must have left it behind." Carlisle let out a small laugh.

"It'll reassemble itself but you won't be able to you far for a while. Good thing you hunted earlier." Carlisle smiled and I nodded. An excuse to get out of shopping.

Edward laughed and everyone looked at him confused. I gripped the sides of the chair and stumbled into a standing position. As soon as I started to walk forward towards the stairs my feet were pulled from beneath me again.

I glared up at Edward and he gave me a crooked smile again.

"Carlisle said not to walk on It." he scolded. I have a pair -- well **one** perfectly good leg. I could hop.

"No you are not hopping."

Edward carried me up the stairs and opened the door into the guest room where I was staying, he placed me on the bed and I crawled into the middle.

"Anything to get out of shopping." he suddenly laughed. I threw a pillow at him.

Of course he dodged it.

Instead I glared, how I wished to have Jane's power right now.

"Jane's power is incredibly useful at times." he smiled and then he climbed beside me on the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bed rest for a few days." I sighed and he laughed.

"Someone will come and keep you company." I giggled back and everything was silent. I could hear his measured breaths and picked out that they were much deeper than my own breaths.

"Thanks again." he whispered into my ear.

"No problem." I whispered back and he pulled away.

"Bella's about to wake up. I need to get her to Renee." he said sternly and I nodded. I watched him as he left the room closing the door quietly behind him. I stared at the door for a little while longer after he left as I listened to his conversation with Bella downstairs. He was good at getting what he wanted. He had convinced Bella to go and visit Renee this weekend. I smiled at his persuasive voice clouded her thoughts.

"What's this rock?" I heard Bella ask and I let out a high laugh. She had the missing part of my leg! I'd had it all the time.

"Part of the water feature Esme is building." Carlisle lied. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and heard his gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and he came in waving the piece of my leg, I laughed.

"This will reattach its self overnight. You should be fine tomorrow." he smiled and he placed the piece on the bed. He pulled a bandage out of his pocket and carefully put the piece of leg back in place then wrapped the bandage around it.

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled turning to get off the bed.

"Still don't walk on it." he warned putting his hands in front of me. I laughed and then nodded.

"I'm just going to get changed." I assured and he let me pass. He left the room quietly and I dug around on the floor for the shorts I'd worn last night. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." I said from under the bed. I came out to see Jasper.

"Hey." I smiled and he gave me a quick smile. He opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up. "One moment Jasper. ALICE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHORTS?" I shouted the last part.

"Under the left pillow, the t-shirt is under the mattress." Alice called back and I smiled.

"Go on then Jazz." I smiled and he retrieved the t-shirt for me while I hobbled back onto the bed.

"Alice sees the vampires arriving early morning. We are going to intercept them." he said and I nodded. As he spoke I could feel my leg repairing itself. It was the strangest thing I'd ever felt. I'd be fine to help them.

"Ok, when we leaving?" I asked and he looked shocked, he took a step back. I placed more weight on my injured leg.

"Aurora, three days ago you wanted nothing to do with me and now you want to stand with us? Maybe even fight?"

I nodded slowly and he let out a sarcastic laugh. He turned his head to the window and walked slowly towards it. Was he a complete idiot? I'd been with the Volturi for the past few centuries that was my job.

"My brother and my ex fiancé." he spat and I sighed. I could see where he was heading...

"Jazz..." I started but he cut me off. I started to feel nervous, what if Edward heard this?

"He's not here but you love him Aurora." he said flatly and then he turned to stare at me. His angry eyes searched for something on my face. I wanted to deny the claim, tell him he misread the situation but I couldn't.

He was right.

I wasn't going to lie.

"Well?" he pushed and I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. I was lost for words. He charged towards me getting up close. If he was ready for a fight then so was I, even though there was nothing to fight over. He stood leaning over me fist clenching and unclenching over and over again.

He suddenly started towards the door.

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him_

Jasper kept chanting inside his head. I blocked his continuation, putting my arms across the doorway.

"Jaz listen to me. Bella is his destiny. Nothing is going to happen, calm down." I ordered. He closed his eyes and turned to punch the wall leaving a large fist shape.

"We leave at three." he whispered and I nodded. I held my arms open for a hug and he gingerly hugged me back, I felt his clasp wrap around my body.

This should have been what I wanted but it was now a different embrace I craved.

A different pair of arms.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Rory, I'm sorry. It's just..." he started. He started to relax as the tension left his cold frame.

"I know Jaz. I can't let go either." I whispered and he fully relaxed. "I will always love you Jasper in some way." There is silence again.

"Thank-you." he suddenly whispers after a quiet moment.

"For what?" she whispers back.

"For coming back into my life." he replies gently. The phone in my pocket vibrates.

"Don't mention it."


	8. Visitors

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Still taking me a while to writers block and exams, I only have 2 weeks of exams left then I am going on holiday for a fortnight. I will write but i won't be able to upload because I won't have the internet. If you have any ideas please let me know (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Alice_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Seven - Visitors**

**Alice's POV**

I saw how the conversation would go.

_"Rory, I'm sorry. It's just..." _

_"I know Jaz. I can't let go either." _

_"Thank-you." _

_"For what?" _

_"For coming back into my life."_

I ran my hands through my short hair as I perched on the bed waiting for Jasper to get back. Edward would make Aurora happy and Aurora would make Edward happy, i'd seen that much and the longer she stayed here the more solid the vision become.

Bella seamed to fade away as gold entered Aurora's eyes.

I had always been so certain about my future and Jasper's too but as soon as Aurora walked through our doors it changed my outlook.

Whether I liked it or not Aurora was a part of Jasper's history and a very important part of that. Jasper had missed her, you didn't need his gift to know that and in a strange way she completed Edward in a way that I would never have dreamt posssible.

"You are worried what's wrong?" I jumped as Jasper stood in the doorway, the conversation was over quicker than I thought.

"Aurora and Edward...and you." I whispered. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and then came and sat beside me.

"Aurora and Edward are a problem." he hissed and I turned to look at him shocked. "But, what has this got to do with me?" he added confused.

"Number one, there is nothing wrong with Edward and Aurora being together, i've seen that. Jasper, she completes him in a way that no one ever could-" I protested.

"She completed me in that way once." he interjected and I inhaled a deep breath.

"That brings me back to my second point. You and Aurora." My voice broke towards the end.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you do Jasper."

"Your...your _envious_?" he dragged the last word out and I hissed.

"Yes Jasper, I am _envious._"

"Of what? Alice all I see is you." he told me, his finger found my chin and brought us so we were eye level.

"Jasper, she was your fiancee, you love her....she's part of you. Part I can never compete with." I whispered and he thought about his answer carefully.

"Alice, I am protective over her, like a brother. I love her but not in the way you think." he protested and I pulled away.

"Leave her be Jasper." I spoke quietly and Jasper growled. I slapped him.

"Don't you dare growl at me! Don't you think she deserves happiness? And what about Edward? He deserves someone like her. I thought Bella was destined for him but boy was I wrong. Jasper they are soulmates and he fulfills a part of her life that you never could so get over it!" I screamed with such passion that if it was possible I would have cried a river.

"Ok, i'm sorry. You're right...but I can't..." he shouted out frustrated.

"You can't let go, but you have to let go."

"How do I?" he asked me.

"Accept them, she'll be around for a while." I said quietly and looked at me confused.

"Psychic remeber?" I laughed softly and he kissed my cheek.

"Care you explain?"

"Later, we have nomads to greet." I said and he nodded.

**Aurora's POV**

"We have to do what we have to do, Carlisle." Emmett sighed as he clapped the doctor on the back. I stood back away close to the door lost deep in thought about the text sent by Aro.

_'Progress? We haven't spoken in a while, I need reports.'_

I didn't want Aro to turn up and touch me.

One touch and he would know my feelings and thoughts towards the Cullens.

Stronger -- no _much_ stronger than any feelings I could feel for the Volturi.

I felt like family but at the same time seperated from the group, like a girl just starting high school. She talks to a group of girls and wants to belong but doesn't know whether they want to keep her.

Did the Cullen's want to keep me?

Edward's eyes flashed to my face and I dropped my gaze to the floor.

Stupid mind reader.

"I understand, but I don't relish the thought of killing another creature." he replied, his face twisted as he mentioned killing. It was clear the doctor didn't want a fight or kill for that matter.

I had plenty of experience.

"It may not even turn into a fight." Jasper informed and Emmett growled. He was all set for a fight.

"Aurora, are you sure you want to come?" Esme asked, I looked up to the vampire that stood clutching two silver cell phones.

"Yes, of course." I smiled, she returned the smile and held out one of the phones. I closed the gap between us and took the silver gadget gingerly in my hands passing it from one to the other.

"You do belong." a smooth voice whispered into my ear, I knew who it was but still I moved my head to find his crooked smile. His eyes burned with seriousness at the words he spoke. I wanted so much to believe they were true but...

"But what?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"Let's go then guys." Jasper called from the garage door. I turned quickly followed the others keeping my gaze anywhere but on Edward even though I felt his presence beside me.

We entered the clearing and as I kept my eyes raking the woods I spotted nothing.

No visitors yet.

"This is peacefull remember." Carlisle warned to others, his eyes rested on me. So just because it was my job to fight and kill I didn't have to enjoy it, others shouldn't expect that I enjoy it.

Even thought I mst admit it was rather fun.

"We must keep them away from Forks." Edward retaliated, his voice rang out high.

"Isn't Bella in Arizona with her Mom?" I asked, wasn't that the idea? Bella leaves so that there is no danger.

So that we can keep her safe for Edward.

"Yes, but all the other innocents." Edward said and I nodded. As if I could imagine Edward protecting Mike Newton from a vampire - he'd most probably hand the little boy over willingly. I smiled and then focused.

I had to stay concentrated.

I scanned the forests again.

"Do you see that?" I asked pointing northwards,the others followed my gaze.

"Yes, they are the three from my vision." Alice confirmed. Jasper pushed her behind him in a protective manner. "I think there are more though, the vision keeps changing but I think they are being hunted." she continued.

Moments later three vampires emergered from opposite us. In front stood a man with long black dreadlocks, he was flanked by a man with a blonde pontytail and a women with firey red hair. They were dirty,barefoot and had leaves sticking out of them. Each one stared at us slowly.

"Hello." Carlisle said as he bravely stepped forward. I read through their minds and noticed Edward was doing the same, his arm slowly raised and pushed me back angling himself between me and the visitors.

For protection?

"Hello." the front one which I supposed to be the leader announced. Edward never took his eyes off the blonde male.

"This is my family: Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Aurora." Carlisle said pointing to us. I was surprised he included me as part of the family, I was chuffed though. Edward angled himself again so that I was almost blocked from view. I noticed the blonde one never took his eyes of me, he looked so familiar.

"I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James." the black haired vampire replied.

Bingo. Everything clicked.

James had been in trouble with a Volturi a few decades back for hunting close to Volterra and over eating. He was close to blowing our secret until we tracked him down.

"You." he hissed towards me, Edward tensed but I smiled.

"How lovely to see you James." I said laughing. He crouched low.

"Stay quiet." Edward hissed. I could take care of myself.

"James?" Victoria asked, his mate looked from me to him and I laughed at her conclusion.

She thought we used to have something between us.

Everyone looked at me.

"I've met James before. He almost exposed us, hunting close to Volterra and over eating. You were given a second chance." I said. I spoke this aloud so that everyone knew where we stood. James sprang.

That's when it began, the fight errupted.

But as quick as it was started it ended.

The squealing was never something you got used to but it still rang out across the clearing; the sound of the decapitation of a vampire.

"Thanks for keeping Victoria off my back." Rosalie laughed as we put the remains into a pile. Edward stood beside me lighting them up.

"Are you ok?" he whispered close into my ear. I looked myself over and shrugged.

"Peachy." I winked and he rolled his eyes. I turned my eyes to the fire as Alice had he vision.

"The other two are arriving." she said staring at me. I recognised them as soon as the vision started, my face turned into horror.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. I stood frozen staring at Alice.

"Good morning Aurora." a voice came from behind me but I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I froze, as I felt Edwards gaze on my face. I looked up to see his topaz eyes before turning around to face our new visitors.

"Why good morning gentlemen."


	9. Can't Fight Fate

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _The weather here in Wales is baking hot and it's been half term here which means that I have been outside in the sun instead of writing. Not only have I neglected fanfiction but I have also neglected revising so after this chapter I am going to get back to the maths books that are staring at me! I hate examss!!_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter Eight - Can't Fight Fate**

**Aurora's POV**

"Good morning Aurora." a voice came from behind me but I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I froze, as I felt Edwards gaze on my face. I looked up to see his topaz eyes before turning around to face our new visitors.

"Why good morning gentlemen." I replied sweetly towards the two pairs of crimson eyes that stared at me.

Demetri's laugh filled the air as he stared around the clearing.

"See you've taken care of our work princess." he said as he cocked his head to the side.

I swallowed hard and Edward growled.

"Your work?" I asked kicking Edward slyly. He would shut up.

"Yes, James's little coven." Felix said bluntly as he stared at the piles of ashes. His hand closed into a fist and reopened repetatively. Like Emmett, Felix was always up for a fight.

"Wasted journey then." Edward said in an impolite tone, every word our of his mouth and every action gave the perception that these guests were not welcomed.

And unwanted they were.

Demetri and Felix started towards us. Each time they took a step toward us I felt like taking a step back. They weren't just here for James and his coven.

They were after something else and she was here.

She was me.

I smiled sweetly towards them as they stood before me. Both vampires towered over my small frame but my presence was anything but small.

"We weren't just here for James." Felix said and the rest of the Cullen's surrounded us in a circle.

"Oh, what else then?" I asked in a fake surprised voice.

"I think you know princess." Demetri spoke taking my hand. I snapped it back.

"Don't call me princess." I growled.

"Aurora just come home now. You've been here long enough." Felix soothed, he stepped back as I glared.

"I'm not ready." I hissed and Demetri grabbed my arm again.

A snarl filled the air as Demetri was flung backwards. There was a large crunch as his stone body hit the tree and Edward's arm remained flung out.

"She said she's not ready." Edward hissed towards an angry Demetri. I looked between the two vampires.

"You'll pay for that Cullen." Demetri spat as he started towards Edward, every Cullen stepped in front of him blocking his path.

I stood as the peak my hand on Demetri's chest.

"Calm Demetri please." I spoke and he glared at me. Each of my word was layered with an order as I tried to control him.

"Don't you control me!" he yelled at me his face was no more than an inch from mine. Jasper took a step out of line.

"Stay Jaz, this is my problem." My hand raised towards Jasper but my eyes still stayed locked on Demetri. When Jasper fell back my hand lowered.

"Is this gold I see in those bright eyes?" Demetri said as his hand carressed my cheek.

"What if it is?" I teased

"You don't belong here." his eyes burned down into mine.

Hisses and growls errupted from behind me.

His eyes looked at the army of vegetarians behind us.

"Well I think different." I whispered. Felix charged towards us.

"WHAT?!" he roared. I turned to look at him slowly. "Aurora, what about us?"

"Felix there never was an 'us' in the first place." he started to convulse as the anger surged through his large frame he punched the ground before he turned on his heel and stormed away.

The earth beneath us cracked.

"Demetri!" he barked loudly and Demetri turned to leave. He bit his lip and turned back towards me.

"Aro will be rather intrigued." he whispered in my ear while looking over my head at Edward. He walked away after Felix.

I sucked in a deep breath.

Aro would be intrigued alright.

"You ok?" Edward asked me quietly. Emmett started laughing.

"Yes, let's go." I turned around away from the leaving vampires and walked away from the Cullens towards the house. I could feel their stares boaring into my back as I powered away.

I continued to walk until I was stopped in my tracks by Edward.

"Where do you think your going?" he smiled and I pointed ahead of me.

"To your house."

His face scrunched up for a moment and then he took my hand.

"Let me show you something first." he said quietly and I nodded.

We walked in silence towards wherever he was leading me as the sun started to rise in the horizon. A dim sparkle settled on our skin as we were launched out of the shadows and into the streaking first light.

We started to pick up the pace into a run and within five miles I was standing at the opening to an enclosed clearing; full with colourful flowers and lush green grass.

It was one example of natures brilliance.

"Where are we?" I asked walking forward, I settled on the grass and within an instance Edward was sat beside me.

"This is just somewhere were I like to spend those rare sunny days here in Forks. It's my secret meadow." he said picking at the grass.

"It's not very secret because you've shown me!" I smiled and he nodded.

"I guess thats true." he sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my hand went through his messy hair. I stopped when I realised what I was doing.

"I suppose. I have a question." he said before looking up at me under his eyelashes.

"Ask away." I sighed and Edward looked at me intently. I moved closer to him.

"You and Felix?" he asked softly. His tone sounded bored but his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Nothing proper. Just sex. " I said flatly, picking at the grass myself.

"You sure do have a spell on our kind." Edward laughed and I looked at him.

"Do I?" I questioned.

"Of course."

I stared at him as he picked at the grass. There wasn't going to be any grass left at this rate.

"I have another question." he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Why did you save Bella?"

This one had me stuck. My brows furrowed as I thought back why.

"Because Carlisle is one of Aro's friends and hate to offend him by hurting his family." I said quietly and Edward nodded. He moved closer to me.

"I myself have a question." I said clearing my throat.

"Which is?"

"Do I belong here?" It was supposed to come out confident and strong but instead only a tiny whisper escaped.

"Yes you do, very much so." Edward looked at me by I dropped my eyes to the ground. I felt his finger lift my chin towards him. "Never doubt that."

He was so close now that I could taste him, smell him, _crave_ him. I leaned in closer, my lips parted gently as I kissed his own stone lips. He froze as I started to kiss him and as I was pulling away I felt him kiss me back, I locked my arms around his neck as his hands pressed me closer to him. The kiss continued growing more passionate but as my hands locked in his hair he froze again and pulled away, but held my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Aurora."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"This isn't supposed to be, Bella is my destiny."

"Edwa-" I started but he was stood up.

"I'm sorry, i've got to go."

And with that he dissappeared. I was left alone is the meadow which now looked cold and bleak compared to it's radience earlier. My hands ran through my hair as I sat on the ground. Edward and I had kissed, how could that happen? Happiness caused a smile to play on my lips but as I replayed the kiss something else kicked in.

Rejction.

Hard and strong, the poisen barged through my body replacing the happiness with sadness. My breathing became hitched as I fought for air, I layed down on my back and stared into the clouds.

Bella was his destiny, you can't fight fate.

The clouds essembled itself into Edward's face and I turned over face down.

My dry sobs were the only sound that filled the secret meadow.


	10. Choices

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Rain has kicked back in again. I'm now in the last week of exams which means that fan fiction can start picking up again. I am really sorry to the readers who were expecting updates truly I am, I have had to revise. It was my birthday on Wednesday so I am officially 16. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Edward, Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

_Bella was his destiny, you can't fight fate._

_The clouds assembled itself into Edward's face and I turned over face down._

_My dry sobs were the only sound that filled the secret meadow._

_---_

**Chapter Nine – Choices**

**Edward's POV**

"Why the hell did you do that?!" As soon as I stepped through the door, Alice was on my case. She had obviously seen the encounter I had just shared in the meadow.

I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands, Alice soon followed still enraged. I don't see what the big deal is.

She never got a reply.

"Edward Cullen! You have no idea what you have just done!" Alice screamed and Jasper appeared by her side rubbing her arms to soothe. There was no soothing Alice. Her eyes were pitch black, her spiky hair sticking up in all sorts of disarray.

"I know I should never have let it go that far." I groaned and Alice slapped the back of my head.

"No you idiot. That's what you were supposed to do, but leaving her alone like that. Gosh your a bigger idiot than I thought!" she screeched.

"What? Left who—_Aurora?_ You've left Aurora? Alice what happened?" Jasper questioned. I stood up. I was not taking this, I need to think and to talk to Bella.

"Aurora and Edward kissed." Alice said flatly her eyes boaring into mine as I went to pass her she pushed me back. "You don't understand what you've just done. Aurora's future has just disappeared."

Jasper looked at me confused just like I was.

"What do you mean disappeared?" I questioned.

"She's not involved in our lives no more." Alice cried and my heart panged. No! Bella.

Think about Bella.

"Your about to get some important news brother." Alice said coldly and I stared at her, she shrugged once and left the room. Jasper followed asking questions and I sat back down on the couch. What did she mean important news.

At that point my phone rang.

Bella.

I inhaled deeply and opened the receiver.

"Bella."

"_Hey Edward."_

"How's Florida?"

"_Uh, great. Can I talk to you about something?" _She sounded nervous but excited. Is this the important news Alice had been on about?

"Sure." I said slowly. I heard her take in a deep breath.

"_I'm staying in Florida with my Mom." _

"Like an extended vacation?"

"_No, Edward. I'm never coming back to Forks."_

I froze.

Never coming back to Forks?

I'd always told her to stay away, that I was dangerous and she had finally listened to me.

"Why?" I found my voice and asked her this question.

"_The sun is always shining, and because I want to Edward."_

"Be safe."

"_Ed-"_

I snapped the receiver shut and took in a deep breath. At that exact moment my heart panged just like when Alice said Aurora's name but this was different.

Different like I was _happy_ that Bella is happy when I should be mourning her loss.

"God Edward get over yourself."

I looked up to put the voice with the face and sure enough what I could see was Aurora, eyes cold.

**Aurora's POV**

Why me? I never got my happy ending.

First with Jasper

And now with Edward.

I climbed to my feet from the meadow floor and stared around me, Edward was long gone and for the first time since being here I was angry.

Violet angry.

"Am I just not good enough for him?" I asked myself as I started to walk. I had to leave now. I couldn't watch him and Bella being together.

It would be too much.

I still had Aro to deal with too.

I didn't want to go back to Volterra – maybe I'd just wander like a nomad.

I didn't want that either.

I just wanted to stay here with the Cullen's, I liked them.

They were _humane_ and they cared.

They had given me a new perspective on life – to embrace my life and not to resent it and to live and laugh and _love_.

I'd loved all right.

Loved and lost...again.

I could see the beautiful house in the distance and I picked up my pace. I didn't have much to collect and quick goodbye to Jasper and Rosalie would have me on my way.

Five minutes tops.

I opened the door gingerly and I could hear Edward's thoughts swirling around his brain.

"God Edward get over yourself." I spat and I watch him higher his head to look at me. I quickly turned and headed for the stairs.

"Aurora." He called after me, I took the steps quickly and I heard his footsteps as he took the stairs two at a time.

I opened the bedroom door and slammed in shut behind me.

"Aurora-" Edward started.

"Edward, that door was closed I didn't hear you knock." I hissed. I heard a feeble attempt at his knock on the door.

"Better?" he laughed and I turned to face him.

"Very mature Edward." I walked around him and picked up the black bag Rosalie had given me and started to pack my things. "What do you want anyway? You've got precious little Bella, you don't need me."

I felt his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No Edward! I'm sorry! I should never have stayed here and allowed myself—" I started then stopped myself.

"Allowed yourself?" he asked and I sighed closing the bag.

"Allow myself to fall in love with you." It came out quietly and I didn't dare look him in the face. Surely he had to know? The continuous struggle to fight the feelings? The confusion and hurt?

"Aurora-"

"No Edward listen." I turned to face him. "you have no idea how difficult this has been, I've tried to fight it but after what happened in the meadow I can't watch you and Bella swanning around together." My voice broke towards the end and he pulled me over to the bed. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder as I could feel the sobs fighting to escape my chest.

"Bella is staying in Florida Aurora. I'm sorry for the hurt but you know I love you too." He spoke slowly as if he was talking to an insane person.

I started to sob.

"Aurora, I'm sorry for leaving you like that in the meadow. I'm scared. I don't know what to do about this..." he trailed off and I turned to look at him.

"So let me get this straight. You love me and Bella but you are choosing Bella?" I said closing my eyes. I didn't want to see his expression as he delivered the words that would cause me to leave. I kept waiting for the answer but instead I felt his lips crash down on mine.

"No Aurora, I'm choosing you."


	11. Acceptance

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Exams are over, so it's time I got back on track with fanfiction. I am away from 21st June – 6th July but I have a book so I can carry on writing while I am away._

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

"_So let me get this straight. You love me and Bella but you are choosing Bella?" I said closing my eyes. I didn't want to see his expression as he delivered the words that would cause me to leave. I kept waiting for the answer but instead I felt his lips crash down on mine._

"_No Aurora, I'm choosing you."_

_---_

**Chapter Ten – Acceptance**

**Aurora's POV**

The sun streamed through the window and sparkled brightly off our naked skin.

I smiled as I stared at him, he gave me a crooked smile in return.

"Good morning." He whispered and I rolled over stretching reaching to find his lips. I placed a soft chaste kiss on his marble lips, I couldn't fight the smile.

"Yes, it is a good morning." I replied smiling. The bag I packed last night laid on the floor still packed and surrounded by an assortment of clothes.

Both mine and Edward's.

Edward's phone bleeped from his trouser pockets and I leant over to get it, carefully clutching the sheet around my exposed skin.

"It's Alice." I said passing the phone to him and he snapped the phone open.

"Good morning Alice." He laughed into the receiver and I snuggled close to him. His arm flopped over my shoulders and he began to rub circles into my arm.

"_We would like _to_ come home now; you and Aurora had your fun."_

I tried not to laugh at Alice's reply.

"Of course." Edward smiled and at that point the door flung open.

"Good, 'cos we're home." Alice sang standing before us. I clutched the sheeting around me tighter, up to my chin to be exact. How did I not smell her? Or at least pick up on her thoughts? Alice laughed.

"I saw you'd be paying no attention so I had to try it." She giggled and Edward growled.

"Uh A-A-A-Alice!" I stuttered out feeling extremely self-conscious. I'd never felt self-conscious before.

"Get used to it, it'll be happening a lot." She laughed and Edward through a pillow. Somewhere in the house I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Alice danced away.

"I guess that means you're sticking around." Edward smiled as he pulled me back into him, he wound his arm around my waist and locked his grip.

As much as I hated to admit it Edward was stronger than me – I wasn't going anywhere not that I wanted to of course.

"I guess that means I am." I smiled, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Edward's scent swirled around my nose but I smelt something else, something familiar.

My nose wrinkled in disgust as I tried to remember that scent. My eyes snapped open and I launched up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked I leant forward. I inhaled again and the same smell was present.

"Do you smell that?" I said panicked. That's when hisses and growls filled the house. I turned to look at Edward whose face was a cold mask.

"The wolves." I choked as we started scrambling to get dressed, clothes flung everywhere as we scrambled into something to wear. Edward just shoved trousers on and flew out the door. What was going to happen? My breathing increased as I scrambled around the floor.

"Where the hell is my top?" I hissed to myself. Giving up I grabbed Edward's shirt and followed Edward out of the door.

"She was on our land." I heard a gruff voice as I stood at the top of the stairs, I looked over the railing to see a copper man pointing at me.

My eyes narrowed.

I opened my mouth to speak and noticed Edward and a wolf locked eye to eye. His name was Jacob.

"Bella is in Florida Jacob." Edward said and Jacob looked at me. I walked down the stairs and took my place next to Edward. Every Cullen was stood defensively.

"Stay out of my head bloodsucker." He hissed back.

"There is no need to be rude." I hissed and Edward squeezed my hand, Jake's eyes looked at our intertwined fingers and I increased my grip.

"Stay out of it leech." The leader screeched and my eyes narrowed. He started to flinch as Jane's stare slowly leaked out.

"Aurora don't." Edward warned putting himself in front of me. Sam, the leader stopped flinching. I watched as they wolves took in Edward's protective stance over me, and what I was wearing. Put that together with the way our hands were together, I was sure they would put the pieces together because I'm sure they could smell him all over me.

They weren't idiots although just children and animals.

Moronic dogs to be precise.

"Does Bella know what you have been up to?" Jake taunted to Edward and I flinched. Even though Edward has chosen me over Bella, he still loved her. I couldn't compete with that.

"No need to discuss personals what are you doing here?" Carlisle said stepping in. I breathed a sigh of relief that the subject of my love life was off the radar.

"Carlisle, do you not remember the treaty? No Cullen is to come onto our land." Sam growled and Carlisle nodded.

"I remember full well Sam, after all I was there. Aurora is not a Cullen." Carlisle spoke calmly. The words stung me. He was right, I wasn't a Cullen.

"Aurora?" he asked pointing to me.

"Well done doggy, next we learn how to sit." I taunted and Sam growled.

"What do you mean she's not a Cullen? She's not a vegetarian?" Another wolf demanded and I looked down at the floor.

"She's not a Cullen yet, and she's converting to vegetarianism." Edward spoke. My heart panged at "yet". A whole new future built inside my head, all built off that three letter word.

Not yet.

"We won't stand for this Carlisle." Sam spoke and then he left followed by the others. The room was silent. This was all my fault, I nibbled the end of my nails nervously.

"It's not your fault." Edward said suddenly turning to face me. "You helped us."

"Don't blame yourself dear, we need to go hunting are you coming?" Esme said putting a hand on my arm.

"No thank-you. I need to get dressed." I spoke politely and then I excused myself from the room walking slowly back to my bedroom. I was suddenly pulled through a door.

"I'll be back soon." Edward purred in my ear as he pushed me against a heavy carpet that hung of the wall. My breathing was hitched as he leant in to kiss me, our lips brushed and then he pulled away. "Emmett is getting impatient." He laughed.

"What did you mean about a Cullen yet?" I asked quickly.

"We'll discuss it when I get back." He said and then he left the room. I stared around the room that was filled with music.

This was Edward's room.

My hand ran across the hundreds of CD's on the wall.

This was going to be an interesting discussion.

Somewhere in the distance a phone rang.


	12. Reminders

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Write I have just uploaded chapter nine and now it's chapter ten. Enjoyy (:_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

"_What did you mean about a Cullen yet?" I asked quickly._

"_We'll discuss it when I get back." He said and then he left the room. I stared around the room that was filled with music. _

_This was Edward's room. _

_My hand ran across the hundreds of CD's on the wall._

_This was going to be an interesting discussion._

_Somewhere in the distance a phone rang._

_---_

**Chapter Eleven – Reminders**

**Aurora's POV**

I sat in the middle of his room on his black leather couch staring in awe at the amount of music.

I could hear chatter downstairs but I was relaxed so I shut them out, I was with Edward...alone.

I closed my eyes and leaned back inhaling his sweet scent.

It had been three hours and as the Cullen's were not going very far to hunt they'd be back soon.

I smiled as I imagined curling up with Edward in bed.

"If you've quite finished fantasizing I'd like to show you something." Jasper teased and I snapped my eyes open. Standing over me stood the blonde vampire, eyebrows raised. "The amount of lust radiating off you almost makes me want to kiss you." He laughed softly.

"Maybe you just wanted to kiss me anyway." I purred and bit my lip.

Jasper shook his head smiling.

"Remarkable, over the course of four-hundred years you have turned into a siren. I hope my brother know what he's getting himself into." Jasper smiled. I smiled back, I took his hand and he helped me off the sofa.

"So what do you want to show me?" I asked. I had taken to not intruding on the Cullen's thoughts and memories – they were secret and it was the respectable thing to do.

"Like you don't already know." He sighed leading the way.

"I don't know, I haven't been picking through your head Jaz." I said linking my arm through his. He opened the door into his study and I stared at his desk.

"Rory, I have a few items..." he said rooting through the box. I approached slowly with a confused expression. He choose something carefully out of the box and held it out to me.

Sitting in the palm of his hand was a delicate silver band.

I had saved up for almost a year to buy it for him.

"Is that my promise band I gave you." I asked taking it softly. Sure enough carved underneath spoke the words that had swirled around my head everyday since he left.

'_As you wear this silver band, you hold my delicate heart in your hands.'_

My fingers ran over the engraving and I placed it on the desk as he pulled something else out of the box.

A beautiful pearl clip that I instantly recognised sat in his alabaster hands.

"I wondered where my mother's hair grip went. I thought I lost it." I said smacking his arm lightly. Jasper offered it to me and I admired the intricate patterns of pearls.

"Sorry, when I left for the war I kept it in my uniform." He said and I smiled.

"That's dead sweet." I whispered.

"Here, have a rummage through the box. My letters from you are in there along with a few other items." Jasper said passing me the box.

I nodded and took the bow back to Edward's room putting it next to me on the couch as I started to read the letters.

"What's that?" I heard a cheeky voice ask from behind me. I smiled and turned around to be faced by Edward.

"Letters and other stuff. Stuff I gave Jasper." I said smiling. Edward perched on the end of the sofa and stared at me.

"Edward that makes me nervous." I whispered and he laughed.

"We need to talk." He said and I nodded putting the things into the box, I put the box on the floor and patted the space beside me on the sofa.

"Shoot." I said smiling.

"I got a call from Bella." He said slowly. My heart dropped.

"Yeah." I said indicating with my hands for him to continue, I tried to keep my smile on my face but I think I faltered in some places.

"She's coming home." He said quietly. I looked away from his face to my hands biting down hard on my lip.

"Oh." I said trying to stay confident

"Only to visit Charlie, Aurora. I need to talk to her about us." He said and I nodded. She was only visiting, Edward would talk to her and then she'd go back to Florida.

"Do you want me to speak to her?" I said putting my hand on his cheek, he pulled me close to him and sighed.

"No, I need to do this alone but friends of the family are coming for a visit so you'll have a chance to meet our extended family as Carlisle puts it." Edward laughed and I laughed too. His hands stroked my hair and I turned my face into his shirt.

"Aurora, you're just like my mother." Edward whispered quietly. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Same smile, same insecurities." He laughed lightly. "Trust me Aurora, I choose you. I-I love you." He said seriously and I smiled kissing his on the lips.

"I love you too." I smiled pulling away.

I snuggled back down into his chest and all was silent, the only sounds were the sounds of our breathing.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself, your family and everything." I said intrigued. This time he pulled away.

"My story is enough to put even a vampire to sleep." He smiled and I shook my head.

"Come on, you said I reminded you of your mother so I what was she like?" I teased and he sighed.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901..." he started

"Damn, I have a toy boy." I giggled and he raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, I'll shut up."

"When I was 17 I became ill with Spanish influenza. So did my parents Elizabeth and Edward Mason. My father died first, then my mother and then finally Carlisle changed me. My dream was to join the war, I wasn't interested in love. Glory, that all I wanted was glory." he spoke clearly and the whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off his face.

"So you didn't have a girlfriend?" I asked intrigued and he gave me a crooked smile.

"My mother was forever telling me to settle down and marry a beautiful girl that would make me happy and someone for me to look after but all I wanted to serve our country." He smiled and I nodded.

"What was your dad and mom like?" I said leaning back.

"My father was an important business man, his life revolved around that business but he adored my mother. He would be forever giving her attention and by her emeralds because her eyes were green, just like yours were Aurora. My father had blue eyes and was known for being happy. I can remember him being a lot like Carlisle..." he said taking my hand. "My mother was a beautiful bronze hair woman with emerald eyes and dainty hands just like yours. Her heart was the size of her mouth as she loved gossip and getting involved with helping people. My human memories are fading but I still remember the way she looked at me as we were both ill..." I gripped his hand and sat onto his lap.

"You had wonderful parents." I whispered and he nodded.

"Aurora, all I know is that if I met the right girl...no! If I had met you, I wouldn't have given warfare a second chance I would have demanded your hand in marriage." He spoke seriously, as I played with his fingers.

"Like I said, I love you." I whispered and he kissed my cheek.

"As I love you."

The house was silent momentarily and once again the only sounds were or measured breathing.

"So, umm, the subject of discussion this morning." Edward smiled and I nodded. He climbed off the couch leaving me alone as he disappeared into his closet, he reappeared a moment later with a ring case and stood in front of me. He beckoned me off on the couch and I rose slowly.

"This is really old fashioned but it was my mother's..."he said opening the ring case. Set amongst the black velvet was a beautiful emerald ring.

"Aurora, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and I nodded slowly. As he came to his feet he swept me up his lips crashing down on mine.

He gently put the ring into place, it was a perfect fit.

"It's not her wedding ring because it needs cleaning up and we're not married but err, this is her eternity ring. I'm sorry it's old fashioned but because you reminded me so much of her..." he said trailing off. I put my finger to his lips.

"Edward. Shut up and just kiss me." I laughed and he gladly obeyed. As we kissed the door burst open

"Yay! Gosh, you guys are adorable." Alice sang before dancing away again. Edward sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Aurora, shall have to get locks installed...."

"Hey, I'll get used to it because I'm sticking around." I laughed interrupting him and he smiled. He kissed me again and Alice reappeared.

"Like, come on. The others are waiting."

Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand. Together we left the room intertwined.

Like we would remain for eternity.

_Meanwhile back in Volterra..._

"_Aro this has gone on far too long!" Caius yelled leaning against the window staring into the night skies of Volterra._

"_Caius please be quiet." Aro begged from his throne, he rubbed his hands on his forehead like he had a migraine._

"_Just because she was more than just a little whore to you." Caius spat and Aro became angry._

"_Caius shut it I said!"_

"_There's nothing we can do." Marcus spoke quietly. Caius and Aro stared at the usually silent ancient._

"_What do you mean?" Caius roared._

"_From Demetri's reports like Aro has seen the bond between the relationship is too strong. You can't break it."_

"_Chelsea can..."Caius started again._

"_No, they are inseparable." Marcus reasoned and Aro calculated._

"_So we have lost Aurora?" Aro asked, his fist clenching and unclenching. Marcus gave a stern nod._

"_NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN, HER POWER IS TOO PRECIOUS!" he screamed. An evil smile spread on Caius's face._

"_We kill them, that's what we have to do. We have to kill them."_

_------------_


	13. Blessing

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _Back from my holiday with a fab tan. Hope you enjoy this chappyyy!!_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Aro_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

"_There's nothing we can do." Marcus spoke quietly. Caius and Aro stared at the usually silent ancient._

"_What do you mean?" Caius roared._

"_From Demetri's reports like Aro has seen the bond between the relationship is too strong. You can't break it."_

"_Chelsea can..."Caius started again._

"_No, they are inseparable." Marcus reasoned and Aro calculated._

"_So we have lost Aurora?" Aro asked, his fist clenching and unclenching. Marcus gave a stern nod._

"_NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN, HER POWER IS TOO PRECIOUS!" he screamed. An evil smile spread on Caius's face._

"_We kill them, that's what we have to do. We have to kill them."_

_---_

**Chapter Twelve – Blessing**

**Aurora's POV**

"You don't think this is too soon do you?" I whispered as Edward and I walked down the hallway. I'd have to contact Aro and let him know and then the blessing....

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Aurora do you have commitment issues?" Edward hissed into my ear. I shook my head, this was the first real relationship since...well...since....er

Jasper.

"No, but I need to speak to Aro. He need's to know I'm not going home."

"To _Volterra_." Edward corrected, he started walking again this time pulling me with him, I kept easy pace but stumbled when I reached the top of the ornate staircase.

I was suddenly rather nervous.

"Congratulations!" a cheer came from below as I peeked over the balcony, Alice stood jumping up and down barely containing her excitement. I looked up to Edward who stood next to me, he wore an elated smile but his eyes burned with more passion that could ever have been shown in an expression.

Without my knowledge a large smile spread across my face.

"Come on down then you too, we have champagne!" Alice cried, Edward rolled his eyes and led me gracefully down the staircase.

"Alice, we can't drink champagne." I said pointing the expensive bottle of bubbly that was chilling.

"It's part of the celebration." Rosalie smiled stepping forward, she passed both Edward and I a glass each. "To Aurora and Edward" she toasted holding the glass in the air, her smile lit up her face.

"To Aurora and Edward" the room chorused. I watched in disbelief as each of the Cullens drank their amount of champagne.

Not one made a face.

I followed their example.

"Ummm, yes...lovely." I said repulsed by the tasteless alcohol that ran down my throat. Not nearly as nice as blood.

I stared at each pair of beautiful golden eyes, and as each one smiled at me I realised something.

It wasn't too soon.

I had changed so much.

It was true, in the past weeks I had grown out of my shell and become the girl-well _vampire_ I had always wanted to be.

I felt the increased in pressure as Edward squeezed my fingers, obviously it was a reaction to my thoughts.

"Why not go hunting to celebrate?" Emmett said, his eyes sparkling, he was obviously salivating over the possibility of an irritable grizzly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice freeze.

Quickly, recognising her face as she was having a vision I swapped powers so that I could see her thoughts. The only downside to my power was that I could only use one power at once, I wouldn't be able to use Bella's shield and use the mind reading instead.

It was rather annoying at times, this being one of them.

It was too late as Alice was already pulling out of the vision, Edward sighed.

"What is it?" Jasper asked shaking Alice gently, she stared at me.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about Aro." Edward laughed pulling my face in the direction of his.

"What do you mean?" I choked out even though I had a pretty good idea what Alice had seen.

"Aro is coming here."

"To Forks?"

"To Forks"

I rubbed my forehead, Demetri had obviously told him everything. What would happen now? Would I be free...

"Aurora you will be free to leave. The Volturi don't own you." Edward almost growled shaking me. Emmett grew frustrated as he was left out of this mental conversation.

"Aro covets his living trophy, unfortunately I am one but he will certainly want you." I stated and Edward sighed. I turned my face to Alice serious again.

"Alice he will want you too."

Jasper hissed placing himself between me and Alice, Alice pushed him away.

"Doesn't he have someone with a similar gift to me?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"What's all this talk about being free?" Emmett asked, Rosalie took my hand.

"We are bound tighter, nothing is stronger than family." Rosalie hissed. Carlisle shook his head.

"Aro will want what is best. He will let Aurora go because he cares for her." Carlisle spoke and Esme nodded. Esme always believed in people, she always saw the light.

But never the shadows.

I myself was not convinced, Edward didn't seem convinced either.

It was quiet for a minute as I gathered my thoughts.

"Let him come." I said smiling, Carlisle was right. Aro **had** to let me leave and after all if it came down to a fight who would win?

Let's just say my family could certainly match the Volutri's easily.

And I would protect **this** family.

Jasper did not relax his position once, his eyes stayed locked on me.

"How long?" I asked in a casual tone, Jasper's eyes flickered to Alice's face and then back to me. Edward stared at me as if I had spoken in a foreign language and my brows furrowed.

"What?" I pressed, Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance.

"It's nothing...Alice doesn't see a specific time, it's raining though..."Edward said trailing off, I yanked on his arm.

"Raining? What a change." I hissed sarcastically, Edward's eyes stayed on my face.

After an elaborate sigh he spoke.

"You were scared and suddenly you're so confident." I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"That's because I have my freedom." I said smiling.

"Always the revolutionalist." Edward smirked back taking my hand. I could feel the disappointment rolling off Emmett.

"What no fight?" he sulked, as I turned to look at him his face was torn.

"I'll wrestle you." I purred watching his eyes glinting with my words. His face pulled into a smile and I leaped.

**Aro's POV**

"How much further?" Felix whined as we trudged through the forests of the rainy Forks. I pushed all thoughts of conquer and power gain to the back of my mind.

I didn't want to make the love birds suspicious, now did I?

Demetri's finger tips found my palm.

"Patience Felix." I said soothingly putting a fatherly hand on his shoulders, he was itching for a fight.

"We only wish peace." I said cunningly to Felix, he nodded sulking, you couldn't fool her, Aurora always had been suspicious and strong, another reason why force was put of the question.

Ah, Aurora. I could taste her wonderful scent as it flew round my brain.

Like a sirens call.

How I had missed my beautiful _dea_, Volterra just wasn't the same these days. My bed had never been more empty...

NO! This was more, she was special. I knew it, could feel it, sense it. Of course she had her gift, her fabulous gift that would drive Princess Jane to the brink of insanity but this was different. Completely different...

Just the way the room seamed a little brighter when she smiled, how her hair would bounce when the Italian breeze caught it but most of all;

How her angels face would put any angel to shame.

Aurora always was more than physical to me, I felt a connection to her.

One I was not willing to let go.

We picked up the pace as her scent became much stronger.

"Hello Aro."

Her sultry voice reached my ears long before I clapped eyes on her tempting body.

"Good evening Aurora." I smiled as she came into view, one hundred yards ahead of me she sat alone on a large boulder.

Her eyes made me take a step back.

Pure gold.

Felix hissed and Demetri gasped. I tried not to let my feelings show but my eyes hardened the slightest and Aurora adjusted to a more formal position as she took in my reaction.

There was silence.

"Come" I spoke after a while, my arms open to welcome her into an embrace. I watched her as she rose elegantly, as the wind caught blew past her scent was poisoned with a new smell.

Male vampire.

Edward Cullen.

My jaw tightened as she read my face. She was ready for a fight, which meant she was unable to read our minds. Purely ready to take someone down quickly.

Maybe she'd use dear Jane's gift.

My arms wrapped around her slender frame sliding softly down her back and back up her arm till my fingers titled her chin upwards towards me.

"My, my Aurora how you have changed." I whispered and a sexy grin pulled on her angelic features.

"Don't like what you see." She teased and my hands made their way back down her back resting on the small of her back.

I laughed lightly at her teasing, listening and reading her thoughts. Edward, Jasper, Isabella, Men...and...oh something interesting.

Wolves.

I raked through these memories tasting the feeling towards these creatures, their purpose.

The protectors.

I leaned towards her, angling my head inviting her in. One centimetre and our lips would be locked. Suddenly a delicate band was thrusted into my face.

On her marital finger.

"I'll send an invite." She purred pulling away, my eyes stayed locked on the ring and Felix took an automatic step forward growling.

"Peace!" I spoke taking Aurora hand into my own.

He had no claim over her.

She was mine.

Inspiration struck in that moment and my eyes drifted back to Aurora's face.

"What is this?" I said pointing to the ring.

"Edward and I are engaged to be married." She spoke the words confidently and sure.

Can't be allowed.

"I see..." I said coldly processing the details. "Are you and your mate coming then?"

"Aro, I belong here."

The words I thought would never leave her lips escaped and I stared at the beauty that I had nurtured. Made strong, resilient and cold.

She wasn't _allowed_ to fall in love.

"Aurora, don't you want to come home?" I asked, if she could fall in love she could feel a belonging.

"Aro, I want to stay here." Her words were final and I was accepting them. Being a member of the guard was a high honour. "Can I have your blessing?"

No one ever refused me.

I put on a fake smile and shook her hand.

"I give you my blessing." I said finally. That's when it all erupted.

"YOU WHAT?!" Felix growled crouching low. I caught the sound of approaching vampires.

The Cullen's were on their way.

"Peace!" As I raised my hand they appeared, in all their form and glory.

"Do you mean it?" Aurora asked, Edward pushed himself protectively in front of her.

"Yes"

A smile lit up her face and Edward smirked a little.

_Yes Edward, I give both you and Aurora my blessing. Keep her safe._

"Welcome Aro." Carlisle said warmly, none of his family relaxed their offensive positions though.

"Sorry Carlisle, we don't need to be rude but we really need to leave."

Carlisle gave a stiff nod and we left slowly backing away back into the jade undergrowth.

When we were safely out of range Felix started to fume again, even Demetri got a little hot under the collar.

"Why did you just let her go? She is too precious, have you seen what she can do? She's very dangerous." Felix said, my look silenced him.

"Patience Felix, we have a treaty we need to discuss."


	14. Agreements

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _I suffered with writers block forever on this chapter which is why it's pretty short. I think we are back on track though now. Enjoy :]_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Aro_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

_Yes Edward, I give both you and Aurora my blessing. Keep her safe._

"_Welcome Aro." Carlisle said warmly, none of his family relaxed their offensive positions though._

"_Sorry Carlisle, we don't need to be rude but we really need to leave."_

_Carlisle gave a stiff nod and we left slowly backing away back into the jade undergrowth._

_When we were safely out of range Felix started to fume again, even Demetri got a little hot under the collar._

"_Why did you just let her go? She is too precious, have you seen what she can do? She's very dangerous." Felix said, my look silenced him._

"_Patience Felix, we have a treaty we need to discuss."_

_---_

**Chapter Thirteen – Agreements**

**Aro's POV**

"Don't step over the line." I growled and Felix jumped back with surprise. I sat down peacefully on the grass at the treaty line the Cullen's had negotiated with the werewolves.

Who were about to become our allies.

"What are we doing sitting here?" Demetri asked timidly, his hands balling into fists and then releasing again. Over and over.

"They will come to us."

"What Demetri meant was why are we still in Forks? Why are we leaving Aurora with those vegetarian scum." Felix's anger was not at all displaced from his tone of voice, his crimson eyes hardened at my relaxed posture.

"Felix..." I sighed and he winced, I patted the place next to me and he took a seat. Demetri followed suit on my other side. "Refusing their natural food source has lead the Cullen's to be able to live inconspicuously with the human population but, that does not mean that our natural enemies are convinced with their unorthodox path..." Felix and Demetri concentrated more once 'enemies' was mentioned.

A smile crept along on features as I scanned the forests.

"So, are we going to convince their enemies that the Cullen's are not veggie?" Felix questioned picked at the grass, his tone was confused. Shaking my head I replied.

"Not at all, Aurora had a rather unpleasant run-in with their leader Sam while on their reservation. This broke the treaty but as a technicality of not being Cullen she wasn't killed and the treaty is still intact. We are going to help them _re-evaluate _their current loyalties to swing in our favour."

"I'm not following you." Said Demetri, his turn to become confused with the world of magical politics. I chuckled softly.

"We are going to get the wolves to kill Aurora. That's if worst comes to worst."

"Worst comes to worst?"

"Felix, Aurora and you have had a rather, how do I say, _intimate_ relationship correct?" I said turning to the bulk of muscle.

"Yeah, so?"

"Aurora, has lived with us for many centuries, where we are perceived to be sly and calculating, always interested in power and never falling in love." I choked out the last word, but it went undetected within our group. "It shan't be difficult to convince dearest Edward that Aurora and you are still together and share the same feelings."

Demetri smiled but Felix remained distant.

"How exactly do you plan to do this?" he chewed his bottom lip but he was warming to the idea.

"I placed an amulet of yours in her jeans pocket back there, and when Edward confronts her about being unfaithful her heart will be broken and she'll come running back to us. A woman's heart is often predictable." I couldn't help but sneer and Felix was smiling at the plan, Demetri didn't speak.

"A problem friend?" I asked touching his palm. A million things ran through his head.

_What if she falls in love?_

_What if it's vengeance she's really after?_

_What if she discovers what's happened?_

_What if it destroys her?_

I clicked my teeth at his conclusions. It had come to my attention that Heidi and Demetri had become close over time, and noticed how he studied Marcus. Especially as Marcus lost his wife.

But I lost a sister too!

"He's her mate, she won't fall in love with anyone else, and she's strong enough to not be destroyed. She's tougher than you give her credit for."

_Does Sulpicia know about your obsession with this siren?_

I let his question slide as a soft noise became louder.

"Arr, gentlemen. Our company has arrived."

We all stood in unison as one by one giant wolves emerged from the trees, they charged towards the line but did not cross. Instead, they stood growling.

They were fascinating creatures, teeth tough enough to tear through vampire skin, speed fast enough to hunt us.

If I were alive adrenaline would have been pumping around my body.

"Peace." I spoke clearly. Growls erupted louder. "We have a proposition concerning the blonde staying with the Cullens Aurora."

The midnight black wolf barked an order and stared at me nodding.

"We want her gone as much as you do. Can't have Isabella Swan in danger of them can we?" A deep russet wolf looked to me as I spoke Bella's name.

Each so attached, so dedicated to saving human life.

"She is a fraud. We are using our sources to take her away but if we fail we want you to take her out. She is a danger, a liability to your reservation and the surrounding area. She is not vegetarian."

Howls erupted from the other side as the leader took a step forward. I bowed smiling.

We had won this.

One way or another, Aurora wouldn't be in Forks.

The only decision left was would she leave alive or dead?

**Aurora's POV**

"Wow! That was simple" I exhaled happily collapsing onto the bed, " I think we should invite him to the wedding, show him he made the right decision and that we're happy. What do you think?" I swivelled onto to my side propping myself up with my arm to face the window where Edward stood. His arms leant on the glass pane in front of him supporting his marble frame as he scanned the jade green forests, his face resembled a cold mask as his glare was reflected off the window.

My smile instantaneously slipped.

"What's wrong?" I quickly demanded sitting upright. Edward was staying so still and he didn't even bother to answer me.

His eyes roamed over the view again as if searching for something.

"The forest isn't going to change Edward now fess up." My tone was strict, allowing no room for negotiation. It was something i had to use often while part of the guard. He finally answered.

"Something not right. He behaved nothing like I predicted. It's not like him Aurora." His voice was just as cold as his face.

I leapt up from the bed and crossed the room quickly. When I finally reached my Adonis I wrapped my arms around his torso allowing tem to slimb p his shirt and roam the plains of his hard, muscular chest.

Still he did not turn, if possible he became more cold.

Cold and distant.

His reaction surprised me as he grabbed hold of my hands and pushed them away, I clicked my teeth in annoyance before speaking.

"You know Aro isn't always a conniving bastard like you paint him to be." Edward grunted but I continued on. "he's actually sensitive and sweet and kind and caring. He loves classical music and the odd bit of jazz as long as there aren't too many saxophones." my tone was short and snappy as I reeled off my knowledge.

My tone was more patronising than usually, obviously a direct result of my rejection.

No one rejected me.

"How do you know that then?" he asked rhetorically. "You mst have been pretty close." He hissed the last word as he turned to glare at me. His hands whipped up to his chest as he crossed them protectively, I mimicked his movement to perfection.

"That's in the past." I muttered in a quiet whisper. It would have been too quiet for a human but Edward picked it up with no trouble.

Edward chuckled.

It wasn't a carefree and light chuckle I'd heard before but cold and sarcastic.

"So who **didn't** you sleep with?" he questioned stepping towards me, heavy emphasis was placed on 'didn't'.

"I'm not discussing this." I spat back but still he continued.

"Well you slept with Fleix, Demetri, Aro, Afton and Santigo no doubt but what about Alec? Or is he too young for you? Were you just the castle slut?"

His comment stung like I had been whipped and my eyes found the carpet as I stared down in a mixture of shame and anger.

Shame for my past and anger for Edward.

There was a long awkward silence as i heard Edward's breathing become more even, I focused on matching his as I tried to calm down.

"Aurora..." his voice was suddenly pained as he spoke my name. I held my han out in protest not meeting his eyes.

"Save it Edward."

"No Aurora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His tone was soft and light, like the calm after the storm.

But the storm had already damaged.

I went and sat on the large bed, my back to him.

"You wouldn't have said it if you never meant it." I sighed when i was comfortable. I felt or heard no approach which I was grateful for, he may find himself losing a limb or two if he got too close while I was still burning with rage.

There was another silence, yet it wasn't as awkward.

"Once a slut always a slut." I whispered coldly realising that Edward was true. I felt his lips on my neck.

"Always have like a slut." He purred and I couldn't help but smile, he must have also sensed that he was winning.

"Always have like an egotistical jealous jerk." I retorted. He pulled away and I smiled harder.

Now who was winning?

My smile became smug.

"Ouch." He muttered, I shrugged. Slowly I turned to face him and his eyes captured me. I would have to fight to win this.

"But I guess I deserved it. Clean slate?" he raised his eyebrows and I melted.

_Sod it!_ I told myself, unbuttoning his shirt and nodding. His lips found mine and soon our clothes were dropping to the floor.

Hey, I could always win tomorrow.


	15. Doubt

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _I'm sad to say that it's time to start tying up loose ends in Aurora as it's coming to an end. Enjoy :]_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Edward_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

"_Always have liked an egotistical jealous jerk." I retorted. He pulled away and I smiled harder._

_Now who was winning?_

_My smile became smug._

"_Ouch." He muttered, I shrugged. Slowly I turned to face him and his eyes captured me. I would have _

_to fight to win this._

"_But I guess I deserved it. Clean slate?" he raised his eyebrows and I melted._

_Sod it! I told myself, unbuttoning his shirt and nodding. His lips found mine and soon our clothes were dropping to the floor._

_Hey, I could always win tomorrow._

_---_

**Chapter Fourteen – Doubt**

**Aurora's POV**

"Why are you getting up?" I moaned as Edward pulled the curtains open, I didn't sleep anymore but the morning sunshine burnt my eyes like I had been sleeping for ages.

"Bella returned yesterday and I still need to talk to her." Edward's tone was warm, nothing like it had been last night when we were arguing over Aro's intentions.

Again.

I rolled over and slammed my head down into the pillow closing my eyes. I wonder if I tried hard enough would I be able to train myself to sleep.

I giggled silently at this thought, even if I could sleep I wouldn't give up my time with Edward.

I tried to block out the sounds but the movement of his body trying to find clothes always reminded me that I was indeed awake.

"See you later." He whispered as he kissed the back of my head, I turned over and pressed my lips against his.

Maybe I could persuade him to stay...

"Nice try." He laughed against my lips but all too soon he pulled away. "Later Aurora. Patience."

I tried to look annoyed but Edward saw through my façade and placed another chaste kiss against my lips before leaving the room.

I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling licking my lips. They still tasted of vanilla and cherries; like Edward.

"Aurora!" Alice's voice called upstairs, I could hear her almost silent footsteps as she climbed the stairs. Two moments later she popped her head around the door.

"Esme , Emmett and I are going hunting. Carlisle is at work and Jasper is in his study, Rosalie is somewhere in the garden. What are you doing today?" her smile was contagious and a huge gin plastered over my face.

"Edward is going to speak to Bella then we're going to do something."

Alice left with another large grin leaving me to dress in peace. I dragged my dirty jeans off the floor.

Clang.

I looked to the floor at the large amulet that had fallen out of my pocket. Slowly I picked it up and turned it over in my hands.

Curious.

It was clearly centuries old, maybe not long after my conversion. One side was decorated with precious stones while the other held a crest, there was a clasp on the side that hinted that it had been broken.

As I stared at the design I recognised it but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it. Maybe I had seen it in my human life?

I put the amulet under the mattress along with my other few keepsakes and dressed humming a soft tune to myself.

**Edward's POV**

As I drove the Volvo down the freeway towards the town of Forks something familiar crossed my nose.

Growling I pulled over and stepped out of the car.

They were supposed to have left.

On foot I followed the trail, freshly laid. I always knew that Aro had carried a hidden agenda why was Aurora so naive when it came to him.

"Edward. How good to see you." Aro stood some way into the forest surrounded by his guard staring at a large piece of parchment, his milky bugandy eyes roamed over me.

"Arn't you leaving?" I snapped, the time for pleasentaries had past.

Felix growled and stepped forward. I didn't need Jeasper's gift to feel teh jealousy that emitted from every crater and crevice on his bulky body. His mouth was contorted into a fierce and deadly look that surely was meant to frighten.

I merly smiled.

"Oh yes Edward we are. But can I have a word? I need to give you some advice." He indicated over to a small clearing set inside this jade undergrowth. I nodded involuntarily and followed him.

"Edward, I think Aurora is leading you on." His words were clear and I couldn't help but laugh. "Edward, Edward, Edward..." his tone turned pitying and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely and Aro smiled.

"Aurora is still involved with dear Felix. I also think that she is only remaining with you out of convenience, you see she doesn't want to be alone and as Felix appears to have become captivated with another one of our kind I think that Aurora has settled for what she can get. No offence Edward of course." I smiled politely.

"Aro, as you are award Aurora and I are engaged to be wed..." I started but Aro cut across.

"Yes but affairs of the heart are often changed as you know yourself."

Aro mouthed Bella's name and I hissed.

"As I thought..." Aro laughed meekly. I saw how Aurora had behaved with me when we met, how as soon as the wolves attacked she seamed to grow close. To dig her claws in...

No! Aurora loved me, just as I loved her.

She was my mate.

"Your lying." I whispered and Aro shook his head a pitiful look set on his marble features.

"Sorry Edward, i'm afraid i'm not. Trust me I wish I was." Aro looked truly torn, he let out a long elaborate sigh.

"Your proof?" I asked in a small voice.

"Aurora, likes to be reminded of things. What about a keepsake? I don't know whether she has one with her, she doesn't likes jewellery so it may be something priceless." Aro let out a small laugh. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me he was right.

As soon as she had arrived I had been pulled under her spell.

Maybe she was a siren.

After all, Jasper suddenly turns jealous and I am ready to give up my entire future with Bella to be with her.

I had to be sure, I had to check.

"Excuse me Aro. I have something I need to do."


	16. Don't You Trust Me?

**Aurora**

**By AimeexLauren**

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** _I'm sad to say that it's time to start tying up loose ends in Aurora as it's coming to an end. Enjoy :]_

**Points Of View (POV): **_ Aurora, Edward_

****************************************************************************************************************

**---**

_As soon as she had arrived I had been pulled under her spell._

_Maybe she was a siren._

_After all, Jasper suddenly turns jealous and I am ready to give up my entire future with Bella to be with her. _

_I had to be sure, I had to check._

"_Excuse me Aro. I have something I need to do."_

_---_

**Chapter Fifteen – Don't You Trust Me?**

**Aurora's POV**

I sat on one of the many luxurious seats in the Cullen household flicking through the channels aimlessly. Many programs of sport, retail, music and children's flicked on and off the plasma screen.

I smiled as I smelt Edward approaching.

The door creaked open.

"Welcome back." I said smiling turning the TV off. I turned around on the seat and looked towards where Edward stood.

My smiling faded as I stared at him.

His face was hard and cold and he was staring straight at me.

I'd never seen his eyes so detached.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" I got off the couch and walked to where he stood, I slowly raised my hand to touch the side of his cheek slowly to reassure, about one centimetre from his face Edward grabbed my hand.

The pressure would have been extremely uncomfortable if I was human.

"Where is it?" he said closing his eyes. His teeth were clenched and I'd never seen Edward so...so mean.

I was scared.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Where's what?" My voice was barely audible.

"Edward's pressure increased again on my hand and he yanked it hard as he started to charge towards the stairs. The pressure was becoming uncomfortable.

"Edward, please stop. Your hurting me."

The pressure did not cease as I continued stumbling my way up the stairs until he charged into my room and slammed the door.

Finally her realised my hand.

"Where is it?" he repeated again as I stood rooted to the spot rubbing at my wrist. I watched as he charged around the room.

"Where's what?" I repeated helplessly. My chest heaved heavily as I continued to watch him.

"I knew it." He growled after mintues, he pulled that amulet I found earlier out from under the mattress.

"Knew what?" I said in a sigh, I didn't have a clue what was going on. What was to do with this amulet?

"You and **him**!" Edward roared shoving the amulet into my face. I leaned away as his golden eyes bore into me.

"Ed-"

"Smell it? Who's scent is on it?" I took a little sniff gingerly at the amulet before I spoke.

"Mine, possibly Felix's." I whispered trying to make out the second scent. It was definitely Felix's but it smelt contaminated.

"Exactly." I stared at him in confusion as he lowered the amulet.

"Wh...wh...what are you saying?"

"Don't try to fool me Aurora. You and your sirens spell." His eyes grew more hostile as they continued to bore into mine, I tried to touch his face again.

"Don't!" he jumped back slapping my hand away so hard it flew into the wall and left a hole in the plaster. I stared at the hole before looking back into Edward's eyes.

As I made eye contact I accessed his mind, trying to remember, trying to figure out.

My mind went blank as eye contact was broken.

"Don't you dare mess with my mind." Edward whispered it but it wasn't soft. I closed my eyes.

"Please..." I begged.

"Aurora, what's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? You're the one acting like a complete arsehole at the moment!" I stood up, standing offensively.

"So was it your mission to try and break up the Cullen family?" he roared getting into my face again. I narrowed my eyes.

"No it was my mission to keep an eye on you..." I threw my hands over my mouth as I realised what I had said. I had never done what Aro had asked.

Edward's face turned into one of pain.

"Edward..." I started to say hurriedly, I had to correct my mistake.

"Aurora. Stop it. NOW." He slammed a hand over my mouth before walking towards the window and leaning against it. "I think you should leave."

"But Edward, I didn't do it. I didn't do it I swear."

"NOW!"

His words were piercing as they stabbed at my heart. I could hear the breaks as it shattered again.

There was no remorse in his words.

"Edward..."I begged starting to sob but I knew it was too late. I knew he'd chosen what he wanted to believe. "Don't you trust me?"

"How can I trust the Volturi whore that has a gift for manipulating the mind."

He didn't turn to look at me as he spoke but I didn't need to see his face to know he was serious. His eyes had spoken it all before.

Maybe Aro was right, maybe I didn't belong here. I obviously couldn't love anyone as family without being open to pain and hurt.

It was easier to just be a guard.

Yes.

"Ok, Edward I'll leave. Aro was obviously right, I don't belong here."


End file.
